Cartoon Royal Rumble
by The Angry American
Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at 1,000,000! It's all out mayhem, destruction and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble! Chapter 11 is up! Comments are appreciated!
1. Ch 1: The Pre-Show

**"Cartoon Royal Rumble"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at $1,000,000! It's all out mayhem and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I especially do not own anything associated with Cartoon Network, Disney, Fox's Animation Domination, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Hub Network or anything animated whatsoever. Or not to mention the fact that I don't own WWE or TNA.  
**

**P.S.: The list of characters I have will be random, so you won't know who'll show up in this match. Once again, I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Pre-Show  
**

* * *

The crowd was intense.

The lights were shining.

The stomping was crazy.

The camera was rolling.

So far, the camera was rolling to a row of crazy fans, who shouted and yelled their hearts out, anticipating the opening of the first-ever Cartoon Royal Rumble! The place was magnificent.

The titantron was very similar to the 1995-1997 Royal Rumbles, where it was nothing but a huge video screen and metal bars. And not to mention a black curtain for the entrants to appear. Red, white and blue fireworks were sounding off everywhere in all four corners of the ring. Outside of the ring however, there were several weapons laying all across ringside, such as a fire extinguisher, a garbage can, a steel chair, kendo sticks, the works!

As the song "Bring Tha Noize" by Public Enemy and Anthrax sounded, there were two commentators sitting in a announcers table next to the titantron. One of them was decked out in a dark blue shirt with dark blue hair, while the other was a legend in play-by-play announcing. With his black cowboy hat, Coke-bottle glasses and lisp, it wasn't hard to find out who this legendary commentator was.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble, live and commercial-free from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California!" J.R. shouted. "I'm Good Ol' J.R., Jim Ross, and standing right by me is the star of 6teen, Jonesy Garcia!"

"It's good to be in your television sets, America!" Jonesy exclaimed to the camera. "I'm excited for this event! Makes me wanna crap myself with excitement!"

"Yeah, I didn't need to hear that..." J.R. muttered, being disturbed by Jonesy's comment. "Anyway, if you've seen all WWE programming, you may be familiar with the rules of the Royal Rumble. It's when 2 people enter the ring at numbers 1 and 2, and every 2 minutes, another entrant will enter. To be eliminated, the person must be thrown over the top rope, and both feet must hit the floor. But things are different in this Rumble. This time, each entrant in this Rumble will come out every minute, powers are banned, killing is illegal and forbidden, and just to make things extreme, weapons are included! This could be the most fastest, yet most extreme Rumble there ever is!"

Jonesy was shaking with excitement, yet again. He couldn't wait for this Rumble to start.

"This is gonna be off the chart, I can tell!" Jonesy exclaimed again.

"I agree," J.R. nodded. "But before we get to the action, let's go to special Hall-of-Fame announcer "Mean" Gene Okerlund, who's standing outside the locker room where our competitors are residing."

_**-The locker room-**_

Standing outside the locker room was legendary wrestling interviewer "Mean" Gene Okerlund. He looked very dapper and very formal for this spectacular event.

"Hi, I'm "Mean" Gene Okerlund, standing here outside this locker room, where 80 of our participants reside. Now, we don't know who these contestants are to be exact, and quite frankly, it's giving me goosebumps." Mean Gene admitted. "But I'm certain that there are a ton of fans residing inside the Staples Center, awaiting to find out who our 80 participants are. This could be the most mysterious Royal Rumble there ever is-"

However, his voice was cut off by one of the participants, mainly "Stewie Griffin" from Family Guy, who bumped Mean Gene in the leg.

"Watch where you're going, Baldy!" Stewie shouted at the announcer. Bothered by the collision, Mean Gene reached down to Stewie's eye level.

"And it looks like we've got one of the participants with us tonight!" Mean Gene said to the camera before facing his attention to the talking baby. "Stewie Griffin, you're a fierce competitor despite your size. Give us your thoughts on tonight's Rumble, please?"

When Gene gave the mic to Stewie, he had an opinion of his own.

"Yeah, you're fat, bald, old, and I peed on your shoes when I wasn't looking." Stewie admitted. "Now piss off, I got a Royal Rumble to win."

And then, Stewie went to his dressing room and shutted the door in Mean Gene's face.

"Well, there you have it, Stewie Griffin everyone!" Mean Gene exclaimed. "Will he be the one out of the eighty contestants to walk away a millionaire in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble? We are about to find out as the battle royal begins now! Let's go to The Fink!"

* * *

**Ohhhh, I'm feeling excited about this one folks! 80 contestants, 1 ring and a million dollars on the line!**

**Who will be the first two people to enter the Cartoon Royal Rumble? No suggestions, everyone! I want this to be kept secret, so shhhh!  
**

**Anyway, read and review! Later, dudes.**


	2. Ch 2: The Rumble Begins!

**"Cartoon Royal Rumble"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at $1,000,000! It's all out mayhem and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I especially do not own anything associated with Cartoon Network, Disney, Fox's Animation Domination, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Hub Network or anything animated whatsoever. Or not to mention the fact that I don't own WWE or TNA.  
**

**P.S.: The list of characters I have will be random, so you won't know who'll show up in this match. Once again, I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Rumble Begins!  
**

* * *

In front of a Los Angeles crowd, long-time WWE Hall-of-Famer and ring announcer Howard Finkel approached the mic.

_"Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the first annual Cartoon Royal Rumble!"_

A huge shockwave of ovation had surrounded the entire Staples Center. And then, the Fink went on with the rules.

_"Now let me explain the rules,"_ The Fink replied, _"Earlier on, the two contestants who drew numbers 1 and 2 will begin the event, and every minute thereafter, another superstar will enter by the number that they drew. This will continue on until all 80 superstars have entered the ring. To be eliminated, a superstar must throw his opponent over the top rope, and both feet must hit the floor! The only man/woman who comes out the last man standing after all 79 contestants have been thrown over, will become the winner of the Cartoon Royal Rumble, and be received a prize that is worth... one million dollars!"_

The entire crowd looked ecstatic. They looked over to the titantron, hoping to find out who would enter from that curtain first.

_"And now... let us introduce the man/woman who has drawn number 1!"_

"Who's it gonna be?" J.R. said with anticipation.

"I got no idea! I'm shaking!" Jonesy exclaimed.

There were only several seconds of silence...

...until the song "Bad To Be Bone" sounded all across the speakers!

The first man to enter through the curtain was "Simpsons" fan favorite Homer Simpson, indicating him as the first entrant. Having to draw number 1 was a waste, which meant that Homer had to last almost an hour without getting eliminated.

_"From Springfield, U.S.A., Homerrrrrr... Simpsoooooon!"_

**Entrant #1: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

"There's the first entrant! It's longtime 'Simpsons' favorite Homer Simpson!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He's looking a little nervous, though. I hardly hope he doesn't piss himself!" Jonesy exclaimed as well, letting out a chuckle.

"Nervous he is," J.R. replied. "But Homer's got the biggest heart of them all. This will definitely be a test for Homer Simpson here."

The father of the Simpson family had entered the ring, pumping himself up with anticipation. He walked across the ring, hoping to find out who number two was gonna be. Luckily, he didn't wait very long as The Fink introduced the second contestant to the ring.

_"And now, here is the man who has drawn number 2!"_

After a few seconds of silence...

..."Surfin' Bird" by the Trashmen sounded, making the entire crowd stand up in applause for the next competitor.

To Homer's surprise, it was none other than Peter Griffin of "Family Guy"!

_"From Quahog, Rhode Island... Peter Griffin!"_

**Entrant #2: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

"Well, this is a surprise!" Jonesy exclaimed, feeling a bit surprised."

"No kidding! Peter Griffin has just drawn number two!" said Good Ol' J.R.

"This place is set to blow up here!" Jonesy shouted.

Peter Griffin didn't take any time to walk to the ring. Instead, he ran down the aisle and immediately got inside the ring.

With the bell ringing, both Peter and Homer were engaged in a face-off. You can cut the tension with a hot butter knife. It was almost like two outlaws in a shootout at least. They were both itching and hungry for a fight, waiting for one another to land the first punch.

"You don't have the balls to punch me, baldy!" Peter yelled at the yellow-skinned competitor.

"Eat donuts!" Homer shouted back.

After that little verbal war, both Homer and Peter threw fists at each other, forcing the fans into a complete frenzy!

"Here we go! This Rumble's underway!" J.R. shouted.

"This is like a boxing match, it seems!" Jonesy shouted as well, feeling the excitement from the two competitors.

The momentum between each other's fists shifted back and forth. Peter pummeled Homer in the stomach repeatedly until the Springfield native was forced into the turnbuckle. Peter Griffin was going at Homer Simpson like drone guns.

But Homer managed to fight back by throwing two lefts and a right to Peter's kisser!

"Look at this, Homer's fighting back!" said J.R.

"Peter's feeling the wrath from Homer here!" stated Jonesy. "He's almost like a tornado slapping through a one-horse town!"

Peter and Homer were treating this fight as if it was a boxing match. It was almost like Mike Tyson vs. Muhammad Ali or Manny Pacquiao vs. Floyd "Money" Mayweather. These two men were giving fans a run for their money. And boy, was it worth it.

"This entire fight between Griffin and Simpson is going intense!" J.R. said, pumping his heart out with action like that.

"I don't think it's gonna last long anyway, J.R.," Jonesy replied. "Look who's about to enter next?"

Jonesy was right. The fight between Peter and Homer wouldn't continue because of the Rumble clock going off. The two contestants focused on the next competitor about to enter the ring in about...

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!

_*BZZT!*_

**Entrant #3: Buford Van Stomm (Phineas And Ferb)**

With a pissed off expression in his face, Danville's neighborhood bully and 'Phineas and Ferb' star Buford Van Stomm came through the curtain running with a hockey stick in hand.

"Oh, man! Here comes trouble in a 4-foot frame!" Jonesy shouted.

"I couldn't agree more! Here comes Buford Van Stomm from 'Phineas and Ferb', and it's safe to say that he isn't in a pleasing mood!" J.R. said as Buford got inside the ring.

When he got inside the ring, he was greeted by Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin. But before they could take down Buford, the bully responded by whacking both men with the hockey stick. Buford kept on hitting them like a ping-pong ball being hit back and forth.

"Look at this! Buford's going fast and furious with that hockey stick!" said J.R.

"Why not? It is hockey season after all!" Jonesy replied, smiling at the carnage he was seeing.

Buford kept on hitting both Homer and Peter until the bully focused on Peter. As the fatboy held in his nuts, Buford responded by wrapping the hockey stick around Peter's neck and slamming him down with a White Russian Leg Sweep! And not to mention that Buford did the same with Homer as well.

"White Russian Leg Sweep!" J.R. shouted.

"And on Peter and Homer nonetheless," Jonesy spoke out. "Buford Van Stomm is on a rampage here! I don't see anyone stopping him."

After both men were down, Buford managed to roll under the ring and looked inside the apron, hoping to find a weapon of some sorts. After some searching, Buford pulled out a hockey puck.

"You gotta be kidding me? A hockey puck?" Jonesy said, looking puzzled at the object. "What damage is that gonna do?"

"I'm not very sure. But I'm certain that the force of that puck might be enough to take a S.O.B. down!" J.R. exclaimed.

As Homer was lying down on the bottom rope having to recover, Buford set the puck down.

Buford stanced himself, hoping to get a clean-cut shot from that hockey stick. As Homer tried to slowly get up using the turnbuckles, Buford swung the stick...

...and shot the puck straight into Homer's nads, therefore making the yellow-skinned Simpson cringe on impact. The rest of the fans had cringed as well!

"Good god! That's gotta hurt!" J.R. cringed.

"It's safe to say: Buford: 2, Homer: 0!" Jonesy cringed and laughed at the sight.

But before Buford could focus on Peter Griffin, the father from Family Guy gave Buford a big boot to the face, knocking the small bully to the mat.

"Ouch! Buford got his lights knocked out!" Jonesy cringed again.

"It's safe to say that Buford forgot all about Peter there!" J.R. shouted.

That big boot was enough to have Buford stunned for the moment. Feeling unpleased by the attack from Buford's hockey puck. Homer managed to recover himself long enough to grab the bully by the back of his hair. Peter decided to join in the fun.

Both Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson took Buford by the back of his shirt. And in no time whatsoever, the two men threw Buford over the top rope and onto the floor, causing the first elimination of the night!

"Well," J.R. paused a bit. "Goodbye, Buford!"

"Oh, man! Buford is not gonna like that at all!" Jonesy chuckled.

"With that, Buford is the first man eliminated from the Cartoon Royal Rumble!"

**1st Eliminated: Buford Van Stomm; Eliminated by: Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson; Duration: 0:48**

However, before Buford could throw a fit about his elimination, the Rumble Clock came up on the titantron, indicating the 3rd entrant.

"Here comes number three about to come out! I'm feeling excited about this one!" Jonesy exclaimed, shaking his body with anticipation once again.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

*BZZT!*

**Entrant #4: Beavis (Beavis and Butt-Head)**

With the bell sounding, out from the curtain came Beavis of "Beavis and ButtHead" fame. He took his sweet time walking the ramp, due to the coffee he was drinking at a bullet's pace. He couldn't contain the ovation that he got from his fans, who were chanting Beavis's name over and over again.

"Well, we all recognize who he is," J.R. exclaimed. "It's none other than Beavis from MTV's landmark cartoon 'Beavis and ButtHead'!"

"Look at him chug that coffee down to its core! Reminds me of someone I know!" Jonesy exclaimed as well.

"I agree with that, Jonesy," J.R. nodded. "It's very interesting to see what Beavis pulls off in this Rumble!"

The way Beavis was walking down the ramp due to the hot coffee he was chugging forced Homer and Peter to become impatient. They were growing so restless and impatient, that they wanted to kick the holy crap out of Beavis for making them wait.

After a good 25 seconds was wasted from this youngster's appearance, Beavis finally got into the ring where he was engaged in a standoff between the two men.

"I don't think Peter and Homer are looking to welcome Beavis with open arms!" J.R. cringed a little.

"No kidding! They may be looking to beat the crap out of Beavis for making them wait so long!" Jonesy said with suspense.

But then, the coffee that Beavis drank made the youngster's body shake. Peter and Homer didn't know what to make of this, but the fans knew what to make with this.

And then in an instant, Beavis pulled his trusty blue shirt over his head...

...and raised his hands up, turning into his erratic alter-ego Cornholio!

"Raaaaaagh, I am the great Cornholio," Cornholio shouted to both men. "I must have T.P. for my bunghole!"

The fans stood up on their feet, laughing and cheering at Beavis/Cornholio. Peter and Homer raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"What on earth did that dude say?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow as well.

"I don't really know what to say entirely," J.R. muttered. "I think he wants something for his butthole."

"That's sick and disturbing..." Jonesy cringed.

Peter and Homer had a response for Beavis's request. Peter went over to Cornholio...

...

...and kicked him square in the nads!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Cornholio screamed in pain, holding his nutsack tightly.

"Good god almighty!" J.R. cringed.

"He just lost any chances of having little bastards, I'll tell ya that!" Jonesy chuckled.

The pain was too intense for Beavis to handle.

As a result, Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson took no time by throwing the wild youngster over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in elimination!

"Beavis is gone!" J.R. shouted.

"Too bad, so sad, bye-frickin-bye!" Jonesy chuckled yet again.

**2nd Eliminated: Beavis; Eliminated by: Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson; Duration: 0:45**

Beavis kicked around in frustration, due to him being eliminated by two guys. He would have gotten back in the ring again, but it was to no use. You only had one life in the Rumble, and that was it. And Beavis's life in the Rumble was all used up.

"What a sore loser that guy is..." Jonesy muttered.

"I don't blame you one bit, Jonesy," J.R. nodded in comparison. "Anyway, number five's about to make his entrance!"

After Beavis left ringside area, the Rumble clock was displayed once again, forcing Homer and Peter to await the fifth entrant.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

*BZZT!*

With the bell sounding again, Homer and Peter awaited the next entrant with smirks on their faces, but so far, no one came out.

"The bell sounded, but no one's coming out." J.R. replied.

"Did someone slip on a banana peel and fall on their ass?" Jonesy shrugged.

"Could be." J.R. shrugged as well.

So far, Peter and Homer started to become impatient again.

But out of nowhere, someone hopped over the barricade to a standing ovation from the Los Angeles crowd. With his trusty cowboy hat, pink shirt, and surfer dude accent, he was indicated as the 5th entrant known as...

**Entrant #5: Geoff (Total Drama)**

"It's Geoff from "Total Drama"! By god, where did Geoff come from?" J.R. shouted, nearly losing his mind.

"He came by the frickin' barricade! What an entrance this guy made!" Jonesy chuckled.

"Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson doesn't even know Geoff's in the ring with them!" J.R. shouted again.

J.R. was right. The two impatient men didn't even know that Geoff was actually in the ring. But Total Drama's party boy decided to give them his attention by grabbing the back of their heads, and have them engage in a noggin knocker!

"Yeouch! An old-fashioned noggin knocker!" J.R. exclaimed.

"That's enough to give you aspirin!" Jonesy replied.

Geoff was psyched and pumped up from that sneak attack. So far, he continued his frenzy by picking up Homer Simpson and slamming him down with a Herculean-like scoop slam! Peter tried to surprise Geoff with a sneak attack of his own, but Geoff saw him coming and gave Mr. Griffin a scoop slam as well that brought the fans to their feet!

"Good god! Geoff's doing double duty on both men," J.R. replied, "And this crowd loves it!"

"Screw that, I know who my money's on in this Rumble!" Jonesy stated.

"You're putting money on Geoff? You're an announcer! You ain't suppose to make bets on contestants!" J.R. raised an eyebrow.

"Like I give a flying horseshit." Jonesy chuckled, ignoring J.R.'s please.

Geoff continued the momentum when he dropped the leg on Peter, followed by a knee drop from Homer. There was no stopping Geoff from achieving victory.

However, before he would pick up Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson slowly managed to pick up the hockey stick that Buford dropped. Looking to decapitate the party boy himself, Homer swung...

...only to have Geoff kick him in the fruit basket.

"Oh, Homer tried to sneak behind Geoff..." stated Good Ol' J.R.

"...but Geoff used his Spider-sense to get Homer by surprise!" Jonesy said, hoping to see what Geoff would do with the two men.

With Homer groggy, Geoff locked him and Peter in a front facelock...

...and connected with a double DDT!

"Double DDT! Geoff nails it hook, line and sinker!" J.R. exclaimed, feeling the impact from the announce table.

"Geoff's cooking both of them well-done!" Jonesy replied.

Peter and Homer were trying their best to fight back, but the momentum that Geoff was getting was too great. Having Homer lay over Peter, Geoff thought of an idea. So the party boy decided to roll himself under the ring and check under the apron. However, that didn't count as an elimination, since the opponent only needed to go over the top rope with both feet on the floor.

After seconds of searching...

...Geoff brought out a steel chair.

"A steel chair? This oughta be interesting!" J.R. said, becoming a bit anticipated.

With the two men still laid out unconscious, Geoff ascended up the top rope with a steel chair in hand. Eyeing down both Peter and Homer like two tasty New York Strips, Geoff decided to pull off some high-risk offense.

"Uh-oh, what's Geoff's gonna do with that chair?" J.R. replied with his heart beating.

"He's gonna kill two birds with one chair! This is gonna be extreme!" Jonesy said with excitement.

With adrenaline running through his veins, Geoff wrapped the steel chair around his chest and leaped for a moonsault...

...

...

...only for both Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson to move out of the way in time.

The result was Geoff having to painfully crash-land onto the mat!

"Oh my god!" J.R. shrieked.

"Yeouch! That does not feel good at all! Geoff just committed Rumble suicide thanks to that move!" Jonesy shrieked also.

"I don't like Geoff's Rumble chances thanks to that move! And another entrant's about to come up!"

J.R. was right on the mark. So far, both Geoff, Homer and Peter were laid all across the ring. So far, the Rumble clock was ticking, and sooner or later, the sixth entrant was about to make his/hers way.

The only question was:

Who was number six gonna be?

* * *

**Who is number six indeed? Anyway, here are the entrants in the ring so far...  
**

**Entrants still in the ring: Geoff, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin**

**Eliminated so far: Buford Van Stomm, Beavis**

**Like I said once again, this will be the fastest Royal Rumble, just like the 1995 Royal Rumble. So each chapter, I will do five entrants at one time.  
**

**Until then, R&R!  
**


	3. Ch 3: Power Is Everything

**"Cartoon Royal Rumble"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at $1,000,000! It's all out mayhem and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I especially do not own anything associated with Cartoon Network, Disney, Fox's Animation Domination, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Hub Network or anything animated whatsoever. Or not to mention the fact that I don't own WWE or TNA.  
**

**P.S.: The list of characters I have will be random, so you won't know who'll show up in this match. Once again, I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Power Is Everything  
**

* * *

As all three men (Geoff, Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson) laid across the mat, the countdown clock came up on the titantron revealing the next entrant.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

*BZZT!*

**Entrant #6: Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures)**

With the "Tiny Toon Adventures" theme song playing across the speakers, the sixth entrant made his way through the curtain. With his green fur, white wifebeater and a orange beak, he was none other than Plucky Duck.

"Oh, here's a long time favorite from the 1990's toon Tiny Toon Adventures!" J.R. exclaimed.

"What happened? Did Daffy Duck shrink?" Jonesy chuckled his heart out.

"I don't think that's Daffy, Jonesy," J.R. shot back. "That's Plucky Duck."

"Who? I'm not familiar with him at all!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"I'm certain you wouldn't..." J.R. muttered.

After Plucky got inside the ring, he looked to the crowd, who was giving Plucky Duck a standing ovation.

Just to show off for the fans, he decided to channel his inner Hulk Hogan by flexing his muscles and lending a hand to his hear, only to hear the ovation go louder for him.

"It looks like Plucky Duck's putting on a show!" J.R. chuckled.

"This could be a mistake for him," Jonesy consciously stated. "Look who's starting to get up!"

During Plucky's little posedown, Geoff, Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson started getting up. Not impressed by the show Plucky was putting on for fans, the three men slowly approached him. The commentators were telling Plucky not to turn around, but to no avail.

"If I was Plucky, I would get out of the ring right now." J.R. cringed.

"It's too late! All three men are about to have roasted duck here!" Jonesy chuckled again.

But when Plucky finally did turn around, he stood there speechless. Speechless of the fact that Geoff, Peter and Homer were towering him like three Empire State Buildings combined.

Plucky couldn't run or hide. All he could do now is suffer.

"Oh, balls..." Plucky muttered.

And suffer he did. As a result, both Homer, Peter and Geoff lifted Plucky Duck up like a rag doll, and with their combined strength, threw Plucky Duck over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in elimination.

"Plucky is outta there," J.R. stated. "Plucky is gone from the Rumble!"

"Told you it was a mistake!" Jonesy reminded J.R. yet again.

**3rd Eliminated: Plucky Duck; Eliminated by: Geoff, Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson; Duration: 0:42**

Plucky was nevertheless pissed off about his short time in the Rumble. He tried to get back in, but the referees told him to leave.

"What a sore loser Plucky is." J.R. muttered.

"Can you blame him? It was his fault he decided to show off in the middle of the match!" Jonesy truthfully cried out.

After Plucky's departure, Geoff and Homer decided to double team Peter Griffin by pummeling him in the gut with punch shots. The force of those repeating punches forced Griffin to scoot back into the left turnbuckle. After they were done roughing him up more, the two men decided to lift Peter Griffin off his feet, hoping to be eliminated!

"Uh-oh! Peter Griffin may be looking to go out here! Not good!" J.R. shrieked.

"Maybe the next entrant can help him out here!" Jonesy said, feeling the intense excitement of this elimination process.

As Peter was hanging on for dear life, the countdown clock began counting down to the next entrant.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

*BZZT!*

**Entrant #7: Lightning (Total Drama)  
**

When the horn sounded, the eighth entrant made his way down the aisle. Wearing a necklace that resembled a thunderbolt, and a jersey that resembled much more of a San Diego Charger, Total Drama's resident athlete Lightning wasted no time getting in the ring immediately.

"Talk about thunder rolling in the Rumble," J.R. paused a bit. "Here comes Lightning from the Total Drama series."

"This storm's about to come rolling in! Hope the rest of the contestants bought a rain jacket for this encounter!" Jonesy chuckled.

As Lightning got into the ring, he saved Peter Griffin's rear by dragging Homer Simpson off of him and giving a clothesline.

"Oh, and Lightning responds with a hard clothesline!" J.R. shouted out.

Peter Griffin took no time to recover, but that didn't matter to him as he took the collar of Geoff's shirt and shoved him into the turnbuckle, giving the Party Boy repeatable Hip Presses just to make his abdomen cringe.

"Well, check this out! Peter Griffin's still got some fight left!" The Oklahoman responded.

"Okay, that's a little bit gay for me seeing that..." Jonesy muttered, cringing of the horrible image of Peter's hips slamming Geoff in the fruit basket.

He looked over to Lightning and decided to whip Geoff to him. It appeared that the snarky athlete also wanted a piece of the party boy himself.

So when Geoff ran, Lightning responded by hitting Geoff with a hard-hitting spear!

"Yeouch! What a spear!" J.R. shrieked.

"Lightning nearly speared Geoff right out of his cowboy hat!" Jonesy cringed at the impact.

With just about 30 minutes ahead of the match, Homer Simpson quickly recovered from the clothesline and gave out a back suplex to Lightning. And then, he gave out another back suplex, repeating a pattern.

"Check this out! Homer's gone crazy with repeatable back suplexes of his own!" J.R. exclaimed.

"It's almost like Eddie Guerrero's Three Amigos, except that in Homer's case, it's just three back suplexes!" Jonesy exclaimed again.

But when Homer Simpson was about to give Lightning a third back suplex, the over-achiever responded by low-blowing Homer Simpson in the crotch. The crowd responded with a mixture of boos and cheers from that spectacle.

"Owwwwww! Dear god, that must've hurt!" J.R. cringed, trying not to vomit.

"That's sure to make your balls swell up instantly!" Jonesy cringed as well.

When Homer was busy laying down and holding his perfectly aligned nuts, Geoff was busy trying to eliminate Peter Griffin from the Rumble. The party boy was trying his best to pull him out of here, but Peter Griffin held on to the bottom rope for safety.

"Wait a minute! We can have an elimination here!" J.R. hollered out.

"Peter Griffin's in serious trouble here!" blared out Jonesy.

Geoff tried pushing, pushing and pushing until finally...

...he was able to get him over the top rope. But unfortunately for Geoff, Peter Griffin managed to successfully hang on to the apron. In the process, Peter found himself a trusty Singapore Cane sitting in the steel steps. Quietly, Peter managed to get it.

"Peter got over the top rope, but he managed to hang on to the apron!" said J.R.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's alone for so far," Jonesy replied. "He managed to grab a kendo stick!"

After Peter rolled himself back into the ring, he immediately approached Geoff who turned around, and received a kendo shot to the head. And then the same thing happened to Lightning. And not to mention Homer, in which Peter whacked him in the gut.

"Peter's gone insanely crazy in the Rumble! And these fans are loving it!" J.R. shouted out with glee.

"I'm not sure how long these fans are gonna love it," Jonesy paused a bit. "Because the next entrant's about to make his way! I got a good feeling about this!"

As Peter looked up at the clock, he clenched on to his kendo stick, hoping that the 8th entrant coming out next would get a piece of cane themselves.**  
**

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

*BZZT!*

**Entrant #8: Jonesy Garcia (6teen)  
**

As the horn sounded for the eight time tonight, Jonesy got up from his commentators table and took his head-set off. J.R. looked up at him and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wait a minute," J.R. paused. "Please don't tell me you're number 8! You're a commentator for this event!"

"To you, yeah," Jonesy shot back. "But I want this chance at the million dollars! What good is this event without the Jones-Meister?"

"Are you exactly sure you can take a kendo shot from Peter Griffin?" J.R. said, acting a bit concerned.

"I'll take what's coming to me! I'm bulletproof!" Jonesy smirked as he finally took his head set off.

And then, Jonesy ran down the aisle. But stopped to forget something important.

As Peter stood there waiting for Jonesy, the teenager managed to strip down by taking off his shirt, which brought out adoring cheers from girls in the audience. But he was wearing something under them clothes of his.

"I think Jonesy's got himself equipped!" J.R. exclaimed.

Finally, Jonesy managed to get his pants off, only to reveal an orange one-piece, resembling a Greco-Roman wrestler.

After he finally got it off, Mr. Garcia started to slide under the ropes and get into the ring...

...only for Peter Griffin to rush right over to Jonesy...

...and clothesline him over the top rope and onto the floor, which brought cheers and laughter from fans!

"My gawd! I don't believe it! Jonesy from 6teen has been eliminated!" J.R. crazily shrieked.

**4th Eliminated: Jonesy Garcia; Eliminated by: Peter Griffin; Duration: 0:03**

When Jonesy got up, his eyeballs bulged in shock. He got eliminated way before he could make an impression. Because of that, the referees told him to leave, but Jonesy wouldn't seem to budge.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Jonesy complained. "I DESERVE ANOTHER CHANCE, DAMN IT!"

But there were no more chances for Jonesy. He had no choice but to leave for the announcer's booth.

Meanwhile, Peter Griffin got caught by a double clothesline out of nowhere, which sent him over the top rope and onto the floor by Geoff and Lightning. Basically, Peter got distracted by Jonesy's outburst, in which the distraction got him eliminated.

"Now Peter Griffin's out! Peter's run in the Rumble is over!" J.R. shouted once more.

**5th Eliminated: Peter Griffin; Eliminated by: Geoff & Lightning; Duration: 6:29**

Meanwhile, as Peter Griffin got back up and headed back to the dressing room, Jonesy sat back down next to J.R., looking pissed.

"You're back, Jonesy. How was it?" J.R. said to Jonesy.

"This Rumble sucks! They screwed me! Everybody screwed me! And this city screwed me! What a ripoff!" Jonesy spat out angrily.

Meanwhile, back inside the ring, Geoff and Lightning whipped Homer Simpson through the ropes and gave him a double clothesline...

...only for Homer to duck down and give the two men a double clothesline of his own!

"Homer counters back! What impact!" J.R. replied.

Jonesy still refused to talk on that move, because he was still angry about his sudden elimination.

The action continued on as Homer dragged Geoff's body onto Lightning. Perhaps, Homer was willing to do double damage once again. As a result, he ran back and forth into the ropes, leaping up in the air and nailing a double Ultimate Warrior-like splash!

"What a huge splash by Homer Simpson!" J.R. cried out. "So far, he's owning the Rumble it seems!"

"It seems so, too." Jonesy spoke a bit sternly. "Although, let's see what Homer plans to do about number nine! The countdown's ticking."

Seeing the Rumble clock tick down, Homer didn't wait to recover. And frankly, he didn't care. All he wanted was piece of number 9, which was about to come out in...

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

*BZZT!*

**Entrant #9: Muscle Man (Regular Show)**

As the horn sounded, a green overweight dwarf made his way through the curtain, revealing himself to be the number nine entrant. Swinging his blue long sleeved shirt around and hollering like a wolf, Muscle Man ran down the aisle with his man-breasts flopping around.

"Oh, here comes another Rumble favorite! It's Regular Show's Muscle Man!" J.R. yelled.

"Good god, shouldn't he'd be wearing a bra!?" Jonesy said, being creeped out by his pecs. "I'm gonna get sick seeing that!"

When Muscle Man got inside the ring, he wasted no time going to work on Homer Simpson. He ran up to him and got him down with a Lou Thesz Press, and then proceeding to punch the holy crap out of him.

"Look at Muscle Man charging away with every shot!" J.R. hollered.

"Muscle Man came to play here today! He's not wasting around!" Jonesy spoke back.

Geoff tried his best to get his hands on Muscle Man, but the man whose real name was Mitch Sorenstein, scooped up the party boy and slammed him down. Muscle Man did the same thing to Lightning as well. Both Geoff and Lightning still failed to recover from that huge splash made by Homer Simpson moments ago.

"Wow! Muscle Man's going double duty as well! He's slamming around one person after another!" J.R. said, building excitement in his heart.

"Is nobody gonna stop Muscle Man? This guy makes Shrek look like Wee-Man in particular!" Jonesy smirked.

When Homer got back up, he too was a victim of Scoop Slam fever. He was picked up and slammed to the mat by Muscle Man, followed by elbow drops to the heart, Ziggler-style!

"So far, momentum's changed," J.R. responded, "And all of that momentum's on Muscle Man now!"

But before Muscle Man can throw down another elbow drop to Homer's chest, he was stopped immediately by Geoff, who grabbed Muscle Man by the back of his hair.

And then, Geoff lifted up Muscle Man's feet off the mat, showing tremendous strength. With one last breath, Geoff dropped Muscle Man for the Saving Grace reverse DDT!

"Holy crap! Did you see Geoff lift up Muscle Man like that?" Jonesy gasped in awe.

"I'll be damned if I did! Geoff lifted him up like a little mini monster truck!" J.R. gasped as well.

With 30 seconds straight into the match, Lightning managed to grab the kendo stick that was laying on the mat.

Geoff managed to hold Muscle Man by the shoulders, hoping that Lightning would give in a free shot to the stomach.

"You... better... make this shot count, bro!" Muscle Man said, struggling to break free of Geoff's grasp.

"Don't worry, this won't sha-hurt a bit!" Lightning smirked, grasping that cane hard.

Doing his best Barry Bonds impersonation, Lighting swung that stick...

...and whacked Muscle Man in the gut hard. Muscle Man tried his best not to scream!

"Yeeeeow! You talk about extreme, you're looking at it right here!" Jonesy cringed.

The first shot wasn't enough to begin with. They wanted more.

So with Geoff once again holding Muscle Man by his shoulders, Lightning gripped the stick again.

With added power surged to the Singapore Cane, Lightning swung...

...and whacked Muscle Man in the gut for the second time!

"Good god! That's gotta bite!" J.R. shouted in horror.

"Sounds like glass breaking on impact!" Jonesy shrieked.

But before he could give Muscle Man another cane shot, Homer ran out of nowhere and gave Lightning a boot to the face, therefore sending the Singapore Cane flying out of distance!

"Whoa! Homer with a big boot out of nowhere!" said J.R.

"That oughta make you swallow your teeth!" Jonesy replied.

While Lightning held his jaw in pain, Homer decided to pummel Geoff with fist shots of his own. However, the Rumble clock was displayed on the huge video screen, indicating the next entrant's appearance.

"We got number ten waiting in the wings!" J.R. hollered, waiting in anticipation.

"Ohhhhh, I can't wait." Jonesy smirked as the clock ticked down to T-minus...

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

*BZZT!*

**Entrant #10: SpongeBob SquarePants  
**

The horn sounded for a tenth time as a yellow sponge with a red tie and square pants made his way down the aisle. By his irritating laugh and famous buck teeth, SpongeBob SquarePants looked ready and pumped, thanks to the Los Angeles crowd chanting his name over and over again.

"It's SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob's in the Cartoon Royal Rumble!" J.R. hollered out.

"This is sure to make things interesting," Jonesy replied. "Can this sponge hang with the big guys? We shall find out and see!"

* * *

**How will SpongeBob do in the next chapter? Can he hang out with the big guys in the ring? Anyway, here's our stats!  
**

**Entrants still in the ring: Geoff, Homer Simpson, Lightning, Muscle Man, SpongeBob SquarePants  
**

**Eliminated so far: Buford Van Stomm, Beavis, Plucky Duck, Jonesy Garcia, Peter Griffin  
**

**There's more Rumble goodness to come next chapter! **

**P.S.: However, you're more than welcome to send me suggestions on who you wanna see in the Rumble in later chapters. Just send me a PM and that's it. Anyway, send me feedback of what you think! Later! ^_^  
**


	4. Ch 4: A Spongy Beginning and End

**"Cartoon Royal Rumble"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at $1,000,000! It's all out mayhem and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I especially do not own anything associated with Cartoon Network, Disney, Fox's Animation Domination, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Hub Network or anything animated whatsoever. Or not to mention the fact that I don't own WWE or TNA.  
**

**P.S.: The list of characters I have will be random, so you won't know who'll show up in this match. Once again, I don't own.**

**A little hint: What do our next three entrants have in common?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Spongy Beginning and End  
**

* * *

After pummeling Geoff a little bit, Homer looked to the left and saw Spongebob leaping into the sky.

With such intensity, the lying sponge hit Homer Simpson with a springboard dropkick from the apron!

"Wow! Such height from SpongeBob!" J.R. exclaimed.

"What a way to enter the rumble! He nailed Homer good!" Jonesy exclaimed as well.

Spongebob then hit Homer with another dropkick, and yet another. Homer was having a hard time getting his feet on the mat.

While he got up, Spongebob hit Homer Simpson with a Disaster Kick after ducking a clothesline!

"Impressive Disaster Kick by the Sponge Wonder!" J.R. replied.

"He's been learning a lot from Cody Rhodes from WWE," Jonesy stated. "And it's showing!"

After SpongeBob had his yellow hands full with Homer Simpson, Muscle Man was busy trying to eliminate Geoff from the Rumble. The party boy began hanging on with such drive and strength. Yet, his hands was very close to slipping off the apron.

"Uh-oh, looks like Geoff may be looking to go out here!" Jonesy said, feeling his heart race with suspense.

"All Muscle Man needs to do is get Geoff over and he's done!" J.R. spoke as well.

But before Muscle Man could ever get the job done, Lightning snook up behind the overweight dwarf and was sent over the top rope and onto the floor. Geoff also went over the top rope, but managed to stay on the apron for safety.

"Muscle Man is over and out for the day!" J.R. commented.

"Lightning nearly eliminated two there, but he only managed to get Muscle Man instead!" Jonesy cried out.

"Geoff's still in the matchup so far!"

**6th Elimination: Muscle Man; Eliminated by: Lightning; Duration: 1:23**

Muscle Man had every right to throw a fit because of his elimination, but he didn't have the heart to do it when he left.

After Muscle Man's departure, SpongeBob SquarePants had Homer Simpson in his sights. He was planning to do something to the only fatman in this Rumble so far.

"Looks like SpongeBob's got something in mind!"

"Is he gonna think about lifting him up?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow. "That would be impossible! He's a frickin' sponge! The only thing he'd be good at is lifting a frickin Dixie cup!"

But SpongeBob was about to prove Jonesy and the naysayers wrong.

With the heart and drive of these Los Angeles fans, SpongeBob lifted up Homer Simpson in a fireman carry's position, much to the surprise of this capacity crowd. Using all the strength he had, Spongebob managed to spin Homer in circles. But then, he kept on spinning him over and over again. This crowd was on their feet chanting 'SpongeBob' repeatedly.

"MY GAWD! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" J.R. shouted.

"I'll be damned! The yellow square's actually doing it!" Jonesy shouted as well.

"This crowd has gone absolutely insane," J.R. replied. "And I don't think SpongeBob's actually done here with him yet!"

The entire Staples Center had been spinning out of control from Homer's POV. So far, SpongeBob had spun him around for a good 25 seconds before finally putting him down due to his knees having to weaken from all of that spinning.

"Man! Homer may be out of it!" J.R. exclaimed.

"No kidding! So is SpongeBob as well!" Jonesy cried out.

"Anyway, let's see who number 11's gonna be!"

As SpongeBob and Homer were both laid to rest, the countdown clock began to emerge, bringing out the next entrant.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*

**Entrant #11: Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)**

The horn sounded for the 11th time as the Powerpuff Girls theme song rang through the speakers. The cutest member of the trio, Bubbles, came running down the aisle to a standing ovation.

"Okay, now we got ourselves a little kid? This is weird!" Jonesy raised an eyebrow again.

"Weird as it may be, Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls is in the Cartoon Royal Rumble!" J.R. commented. "He may look cute, but looks can be deceiving!"

"This won't even last long..." Jonesy muttered.

Jonesy was dead wrong. Bubbles got in the ring at full speed and began going to work on both Lightning and Geoff of Total Drama with fast punches.

"Wow! Bubbles is going fast and furious!" Jonesy cried out with suspense.

After roughing up the two strong men, Bubbles flew and grabbed both of their heads, colliding each other's in a painful noggin knocker!

"Ouch! Talk about a meeting of the minds!" J.R. cringed.

Hoping to steal the usual fan's breath away, Bubbles leaped on Geoff and jumped at Lightning, hitting her with a hurricanrana!

"No frickin' way! How on earth did she do that!?" Jonesy said with amazement.

"It's not everyday you see a superstar leap from a human being's body and connecting an insane move like that!" J.R. cried out.

As Bubbles got herself in total control, SpongeBob and Homer Simpson still began to go right at it like gangbusters.

After a nice dizzy shot from Homer Simpson, Spongebob grabbed the back of Homer's neck and tried to throw him out...

...but Homer countered by whipping the yellow sponge over the top rope. Yet SpongeBob managed to hang on to the apron!

"Uh-oh! SpongeBob may be going out!" Jonesy reminded J.R.

"Yet he managed to hang on! But for how long though?" J.R. cringed.

Homer tried to deck Spongebob by punching him, but the yellow sponge ducked down and hit Homer with a roundhouse kick, which gave him enough time to recover.

Or did he?

Before he could even catch a breath, Bubbles began running right at SpongeBob with a missile dropkick. The impact of that dropkick was enough to send SpongeBob off the apron...

...but amazingly, he managed to leap to the barricade!

"SpongeBob is out- NO, WAIT A MINUTE!" J.R. shouted.

"Did... did his feet touch the floor?" Jonesy said in a boggled expression.

"I don't know. Spongebob only managed to leap to the barricade! So basically, he isn't out. For now!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how in the blue hell is he gonna get back in the ring now?" Jonesy said, scratching his head.

Jonesy was right. How in the hell was SpongeBob gonna get in the ring now?

It was simple. SpongeBob managed to walk carefully on the barricade. Being close to the ring steps, SpongeBob took a huge leap...

...and hit the ring steps successfully, avoiding elimination for the time being!

"WHAT THE? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" J.R. shouted again.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jonesy said, going out of his mind. "SpongeBob just took a page out of Kofi Kingston's handbook! That is impressive if I ever seen one myself!"

"SpongeBob is back in the ring now! Anyway, we got the timer going! Who's going to be number 12?" J.R. reminded everyone watching at home.

After SpongeBob successfully got back in the ring, the Rumble clock went off again, ticking to its next entrant.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*

**Entrant #12: Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents)**

With the 12th horn sounding in this match, a big band song played through the titantron, revealing to be The Fairly Oddparents theme song. Coming from that curtain revealed to be the 12th entrant of this match, Timmy Turner!

"Oh, yeah! Here comes the other buck-toothed wonder Timmy Turner!" J.R. exclaimed.

"With SpongeBob SquarePants in the ring, this is sure to be quite the match-up between the two." Jonesy stated.

When Timmy Turner hit the ring, he was caught by Lightning, which hit a leg drop on the 10-year old!

"Ouch! That ain't a good way to start the Rumble!" J.R. cringed.

"Rough start for Timmy Turner!" Jonesy exclaimed.

While Timmy tried to recover from that harsh leg drop, Geoff and Spongebob decided to team up against Homer Simpson by trying to get him over the top rope and onto the floor. Homer managed to hang on to the lower ropes the best that he could.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a double team here!" J.R. called.

"Homer's in deep doo-doo as far as I'm concerned," Jonesy nodded. "There's no way to go from here."

After 15 seconds of trying to get him over, Bubbles managed to make the save by hitting the party boy and the yellow sponge with a clean hard chair, therefore saving Homer from elimination.

"And Bubbles saves Homer from certain doom!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Homer was nearly close from getting eliminated from the Rumble!" Jonesy sighed in relief. "It would be a shame if he was out early, concerning that he's one of the favorites to win this event!"

While Geoff and SpongeBob were trying to recover from those horrendous chair shots, Timmy Turner started to fight back with the heart of a lion and nailed Lightning with a combo of flurries to the face.

With all the fast and furious punching that Timmy was doing, he was almost like a buck-toothed Rocky Balboa!

"Look at Timmy go! There's some fight left in this youngster!" J.R. declared.

"He's floating like a butterfly now, but will he sting like a bee?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow.

"We might as well see."

Those hard punches sent Lightning in a dizzy state. Quite frankly, he didn't know where he was at this moment.

As Timmy Turner was about to send the final blow, he was caught out of nowhere by Homer Simpson, who grabbed Timmy Turner and got him with a back suplex!

"Well, you were wrong, J.R.!" Jonesy chuckled. "Looks like Timmy's the one that got stung!"

"He was on a roll there, but Homer stopped him in time!" J.R. declared.

"Looks like the clock's starting now! Who's drawn lucky number 13?" Jonesy questioned.

With Timmy slowly recovering from that sneak attack, the Rumble clock began again, indicating the 13th entrant.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*

**Entrant #13: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)**

As the thirteenth horn sounded, the My Little Pony theme song played on the titantron. Erupting in a huge pop, Twilight Sparkle came out of the curtain and ran furiously down the aisle!

"Oh, yeah! Now we're cooking!" Jonesy chuckled.

"Lucky number 13 is Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony! Will she go the distance in the Rumble?" J.R. replied.

"Concerning that she's the favorite. That could be a possibility!" Jonesy exclaimed.

Eyeing down Lightning, Twilight Sparkle got her attention. In response, Twilight Sparkle leaped from the apron...

...and hit Lightning with a Tornado DDT!

"My gawd, a tornado DDT!" J.R. cried out.

"Twilight Sparkle struck Lightning down instantly!" Jonesy shouted with excitement.

The crowd was pumping Twilight up to its core.

Geoff tried to get Twilight by surprise with a clothesline, but Twilight ducked down and kicked Geoff in the fruit basket with her hoof.

With the party boy down on his knees, Twilight Sparkle responded with another kick, but this time to Geoff's chest. And then, she kicked him in the chest over and over again. Suddenly, the crowd responded with a 'Yes!' shout with each kick that was going on.

"Check this crowd out! Does that remind you of someone, J.R.?" Jonesy smirked.

"Well, with the way that Twilight Sparkle's kicking, it pretty much does!" J.R. smirked as well, referencing Daniel Bryan.

Twilight was about to send the final kick to Geoff, when all of a sudden, Timmy Turner managed to turn her over and surprise her with an RKO!

But before he could hit the move, Twilight pushed him away, only to roundhouse kick Timmy Turner in the back of his head!

"OUCH!" J.R. cringed in pain. "That's seriously gotta hurt!"

"Yeah! Imagine getting by a metal frying pan! That's enough to paralyze someone!" Jonesy cringed as well.

Luckily, the kick didn't paralyze Timmy, but it got him unconscious.

After taking care of the buck-tooth bandit, Spongebob caught Twilight by surprise with a running dropkick! The impact sent Twilight to the turnbuckle!

"Whoa! What impact!" J.R. replied in surprise.

"Spongebob rammed down Twilight just like what Ray Lewis would do with a poor sucker! That was nasty!" Jonesy snickered again.

With hesitation, Spongebob went to the corner, eyeing down a dizzy Twilight.

Embroiled with the rage of an angry barnacle, Spongebob sprinted over to Twilight and gave her another missile dropkick!

"Man, Spongebob's gone nuts!" Jonesy replied.

"He may be out of control, but he'll do whatever it takes to win this Rumble!" J.R. exclaimed.

Spongebob was still going nuts.

When he tried to hit her with another running dropkick, Twilight ducked down and sent SpongeBob flying over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the Rumble!

"Spongebob is over and out! He's done!" declared J.R.

"That's a shame," Jonesy said, shaking his head in a negative way. "He found a way to get back inside, only to be eliminated shortly thereafter. But you get what you get, I guess!"

**7th Elimination: SpongeBob SquarePants; Eliminated by: Twilight Sparkle; Duration: 3:35**

After SpongeBob's departure, Homer Simpson slammed down Lightning with a body slam. But then, he decided to go on the top rope. Not a very good idea, Mr. Simpson.

"Uh-oh, what's Homer Simpson trying to do here!?" J.R. raised an eyebrow confusingly.

"That's not a place you don't wanna be here!" Jonesy snickered.

Jonesy was right.

Before Homer could hit a move from the top rope, Geoff came out of nowhere and leaped to the top rope.

From there, he managed to hit Homer with a top-rope facebuster!

"My gawd, a facebuster from the top rope! That made Homer's chances of winning this Rumble worse!" J.R. cried out in horror.

"It's already gotten worse for the rest of the contestants, no matter what happens!" Jonesy nodded.

As Bubbles was trying to eliminate Lightning from the turnbuckle, the Rumble clock appeared on the titan tron, indicating who number #14 was gonna be.

"We got number #14 coming in the way!" J.R. informed Jonesy.

"I'm psyched like a squirrel on peanut brittle!" Jonesy said with excitement. "Who's it gonna be?"

* * *

**Who will number 14 be indeed. While we're waiting and such, let's check out the stats!  
**

**Entrants still in the ring: Geoff, Homer Simpson, Lightning, Bubbles, ****Timmy Turner, ****Twilight Sparkle  
**

**Eliminated so far: Buford Van Stomm, Beavis, Plucky Duck, Jonesy Garcia, Peter Griffin, Muscle Man, SpongeBob SquarePants  
**

**This is so exciting! What will happen next in this fastest Royal Rumble ever? Tune in and find out! Leave comments if you can, wrestling fans! Until then, it's samba time! Ayayayayayay!  
**


	5. Ch 5: Fire and Ice, What A Rush We Got

**"Cartoon Royal Rumble"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at $1,000,000! It's all out mayhem and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I especially do not own anything associated with Cartoon Network, Disney, Fox's Animation Domination, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Hub Network or anything animated whatsoever. Or not to mention the fact that I don't own WWE or TNA.  
**

**P.S.: The list of characters I have will be random, so you won't know who'll show up in this match. Once again, I don't own.**

**P.P.S.: For those of you who didn't know what Bubbles, Timmy Turner, and Twilight Sparkle had in common, it's because that both characters were voiced by the same voice actor by the name of Tara Strong. Beautiful lady, she is. She's also the voice of Raven of Teen Titans as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fire And Ice, What a Rush We Got  
**

* * *

As the rest of the contestants were busy brawling out in the ring, the Rumble clock counted down.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #14: Dan (Dan Vs.)**

As the fourteenth horn sounded, the malcontent known as Dan from Dan Vs. made his way through the curtain and down the aisle!

"Uh-oh! Looks like trouble's a-brewing!" J.R. exclaimed.

"It's Dan from 'Dan Vs.'," Jonesy replied, "And he's not even in a good mood!"

"I don't blame him one bit, Jonesy!" J.R. nodded. "He's never in a good mood, because he hates practically anything!"

However, Dan wasn't alone. He brought out a steel chair for the occasion!

When he got in the ring, he noticed Geoff and Lightning trying to go after him. In response, Dan whacked them both with the steel chair!

"Look at this! Dan's going nuts!" Jonesy exclaimed.

He was indeed going nuts. After nailing both two of Total Drama alumni, Dan continued his chair-swinging frenzy by whacking Homer Simpson, Timmy Turner, and Twilight Sparkle in a complete rage.

"They're trying to take down Dan, but he's not gonna let them!" J.R, said, being alarmed by Dan's rage.

"Dan's hitting them every chance he sees!" Jonesy smirked.

Before he turned to Bubbles's attention, The cute Powerpuff Girl leaped up, and nailed Dan right in the head with a chair connected to it!

"Ouch! What a Van Daminator by Bubbles!" Jonesy cringed in agony.

"That's definitely not the way Dan wanted to meet Bubbles, but he got it anyway!" J.R. replied

The impact made Dan wobble a bit as Bubbles managed to capitalize. She grabbed the back of Dan's shirt and tried to send him over...

...but Dan managed to capitalize by turning Bubbles over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her from the match!

"Bubbles is out! Bubbles is eliminated!" Jonesy cried out.

"That marks Dan's first elimination in the Rumble!"

**8th Elimination: Bubbles; Eliminated by: Dan; Duration: 3:23**

After Bubbles sadly walked away from her elimination, Lightning and Geoff were busy trying to get Homer Simpson over with a double suplex. But despite their strength, Homer was a hard son of a bitch to pick up. It was because of the beer belly Homer was sporting and such.

"I think Lightning and Geoff are gonna try to get Homer over and up with that double suplex!" J.R. responded.

"Yeah, but they're not doing a good job of it," Jonesy replied. "Homer's stomach is so big, you have to wonder if he stuffed two beer kegs inside that thing!"

However, both Lightning and Geoff weren't gonna quit. They tried lifting Homer up again, but to their surprise...

...Twilight Sparkle assisted them by lifting up Homer legs. With the combined strength, the threesome finally got Homer down with a triple suplex!

"Triple suplex! And they nailed it perfectly!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Homer Simpson is just getting slaughtered here!" Jonesy cringed on the inside.

As 20 seconds was still on the clock, Dan sent up a chair on the turnbuckle.

As he turned around though, Timmy Turner tried to get him by surprise with a double axe handle, but Dan managed to kick him in the fruit basket and trip him off his feet. He then lifted Timmy's legs up, hoping to lock in a Boston Crab.

"Is Dan gonna lock in a Boston Crab? How good is that gonna do in a Royal Rumble match!?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow

"The rules state that you can only eliminate your opponent by throwing them over the top rope and both feet hitting the floor," J.R. stated. "By far, submissions don't count!"

Dan wasn't looking for a submission move. Instead...

...Dan catapulted Timmy onto the chair, chipping the youngster's teeth on impact!

"OUCH! That oughtta bite!" Jonesy cringed again.

"Dan just catapulted Timmy into cold hard steel!" J.R. reacted crazily. "That kid nearly lost his by-gawd teeth!"

"Sucks to be him!" Jonesy snickered, "Anyway, number 15's coming now! Let's see who it is!"

While Timmy held part of his teeth in pain, the Rumble clock displayed itself on the titantron, revealing it's next entrant!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #15: Heath Burns (Monster High)**

With the fifthteenth horn sounding, Monster High's human neighborhood flamethrower, Heath Burns, came out sprinting down the aisle. To a huge surprise, the entire crowd erupted in a huge ovation!

"Well, I didn't expect something like this!" J.R. said. "Our 15th entrant is none other than Heath Burns from 'Monster High'!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Jonesy scowled. "That show's for tweenage girls! A priss like him shouldn't belong here in a ring like this!"

"Regardless of what you feel about him, any cartoon from any kind of form is eligible for the Rumble," J.R. stated from the ground up. "And listen to his LA crowd, going crazy for him!"

Before he could hit the ring however, Heath stopped for a bit and saw a screaming teenage girl by the left.

Seeing her with a picture of Heath Burns in hand, the flame bringer took the time to approach the fangirl and sign her picture, much to her enjoyment!

"I think Heath Burns may be popular here in LA, much more than he is in Monster High!" J.R. exclaimed.

"With all the heat waves that LA's been suffering, you think that he'd be the case for him." Jonesy replied in a jealous way.

However, Heath decided to make his entrance from the top rope, apparently waiting for Geoff to turn around. When the party boy did turn around, Heath leaped on the top and hit Geoff with a top-rope clothesline!

"Whoa! What an explosive clothesline from Heath!" J.R. exclaimed, nearly leaping out of his seat.

"He nearly knocked Geoff's hat out of orbit!" Jonesy chuckled.

After nearly taking Geoff's head off, Heath was approached by Homer Simpson.

Not having time to let Homer recover, Heath ran towards the ropes, springboarding onto Homer Simpson with a missile dropkick!

"Wow! Impressive springboard missile dropkick by Heath!"

"I think Flash Sentry may need to call him, because I happen to think Heath Burns stole his look." Jonesy spat out at Heath.

Still being pumped up by these fans, Heath was approached by Twilight Sparkle, who tried to hit Heath with a steel chair.

Luckily, Heath ducked and hit Twilight Sparkle with a Van Daminator!

"Van Daminator by Heath Burns, no less!" J.R. chuckled.

"RVD would be proud of that move nonetheless," Jonesy respectfully nodded. "But I still can't stand him."

"What's your problem with Heath?" J.R. said to his broadcast partner.

"He's from a prissy girls cartoon!" Jonesy whined.

"Well, regardless, he's heating up this Rumble so far!" J.R. said out of pity.

When Heath got up, Lightning surprised him with a Spear out of nowhere!

"WHOA! HOLY-!" Jonesy said, leaping out of his seat.

"Lightning nearly speared Heath out of his shoes!" J.R. cringed.

"I agree! Man, that was nasty!" Jonesy chuckled.

With Heath Burns unconscious, Lightning flexed his muscles for the fans, which resulted in a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Looks like half of the Staples Center not liking what they saw!" J.R. stated.

"Lightning hardly cares what these people of LA thinks! He just wants to get rid of Heath once and for all!" Jonesy chuckled, enjoying an unconscious Heath.

With a smirk, Lightning picked up a fallen Heath by his body and dragged him towards the top rope, hoping to eliminate the human flame-thrower from this match.

"Uh-oh, Heath may be going out! There's nowhere to go from here!"

"I wouldn't say so, Jonesy," J.R. shook his head no. "Here's the next entrant in this match! Maybe somebody can help him!"

As soon as Lightning was about to have Heath over and out, the timer showed up on the titantron, revealing its 16th entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.. *BZZT!***

**Entrant #16: ****Abbey Bominable (Monster High)**

As the 16th horn sounded, Abbey Bominable came out of the curtain, and ran full speed down the aisle, hoping to save Heath Burns from getting eliminated by Lightning. She ended up coming out to the same response as Heath did when he came out.

"What the-? Another one of these freaks?" Jonesy whined. "This is ridiculous!"

"Maybe to you, but any cartoon, regardless of how it's made for boys and girls, can be eligible!" J.R. reminded him again. "Can Abbey save Heath in time?"

"Heh, I doubt it." Jonesy snarled.

As soon as Abbey got inside the ring, she picked up a steel chair. Even though it was a bit heavy to begin with, she didn't care.

Seeing Lightning about to eliminate her love Heath, Abbey swung with great strength and hit Lightning in the back hard!

"OWWWWWWW!" Jonesy winced in pain. "Good god that hurts!"

"Lightning could say the same thing about you right now! That was a hard shot to the back!" J.R. winced as well.

As Lightning was still feeling the effects of that horrendous chair shot, Heath flung himself back to the ring.

With he and Abbey nodding off to each other, the two lifted up Lightning with tremendous strength. After a couple of seconds to spare, the couple instantly took Lightning over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a strong ovation.

"Whoa! So long, Lightning!" J.R. chuckled.

"Lightning just got eliminated by a yeti-girl and a pyro-maniac? That ain't fair." Jonesy complained.

"Might as well be!" J.R. exclaimed.

**9th Elimination: Lightning; Eliminated by: Heath Burns & Abbey Bominable; Duration: 9:20  
**

Lightning wanted to complain, but didn't have the strength to do so. As a result, he walked out of the aisle.

Meanwhile, while Heath and Abbey had their hands full with Geoff, Twilight Sparkle had her hands full with Geoff, who she was trying desperately to get him eliminated. She was successful of getting him over the top rope, now all she needed was to get the party boy to the floor.

Despite all her strength, Twilight couldn't get Geoff over as

Meanwhile, Homer Simpson had picked up Timmy Turner in a powerbomb position!

"Uh-oh, looks like Homer planning to flatten Timmy Turner like a pancake!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"This is gonna be loud!" J.R. nodded.

But before Homer could actually slam Timmy, Twilight clipped Homer in the knee, having Timmy collapse on top of his chest for safety!

"Twilight Sparkle managed to save Timmy from certain doom!" J.R. replied.

"Homer was nearly close from making Timmy extinct!" said Jonesy.**  
**

Meanwhile, Heath and Abbey were busy working out forearm shots to Geoff's chest, hoping to roughen him up a bit.

"Look at this teamwork from Heath and Abbey! So far, they've been in charge." J.R. reminded Jonesy.

"So, let me get this straight. They're a couple?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow.

"They definitely are." J.R. nodded.

"It just doesn't mix I tell ya. Fire and ice ain't a good combo!" Jonesy whined again. "It's like mixing cat turds and horse piss!"

After roughing up Geoff a bit, Heath and Abbey whipped him towards the ropes, hoping to get the party boy with a double clothesline of their own, but Geoff managed to duck down.

In response, he both decked the Monster High couple with a flying shoulder block!

"Excellent running double shoulder block by Geoff!" J.R. cried out.

"Heath and Abbey just got run over like bullet trains! That was naaaaaaaaaa-sty!" Jonesy smirked.

"You got it," J.R. nodded. "Anyway, the clock's ticking down! Who's got number seventeen."

As both Heath and Abbey were reeling from that hit, the countdown started ticking down to it's next entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #17: ****Timmy's Dad (The Fairly Oddparents)**

As the 17th bell sounded, an ordinary guy with slicked back hair, white long-sleeved shirt and blue slacks began running down the aisle. To Timmy Turner's horror, it was none other than his dimwit dad.

"Looks like there's trouble coming..." Jonesy muttered.

"And from the look on Timmy's face says it all!" J.R. exclaimed, seeing Timmy's face go blank. "It's none other than Timmy's dad!"

Timmy's dad then stopped running to look at his son, who was busy getting his head squished by Homer Simpson.

"Hi, Timmy!" Timmy's dad exclaimed, waving hello to his son. "Look who's in the Royal Rumble!"

"Dad, don't be foolish! It's too dangerous!" Timmy said, reaching out to his dad.

Ignoring Timmy's pleads and wasting time, Timmy's dad took off his shirt.

And then, he took his pants off, revealing his big red banana hammock to the crowd! The entire Staples Center shielded their eyes because of the disturbing sight.

"Oh my god, my eyes are burning!" Jonesy screamed, looking at the grotesque image.

"And so is this capacity crowd!" J.R. cringed. "Please, Timmy's Dad! Dear gawd, put some pants back on!"

Timmy's dad was getting the golden opportunity of his life.

But when he came in the ring via top rope...

...Dan came in and decked Timmy's dad with a clothesline, sending him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a brilliant applause!

"WHOA! Well, that oughtta hurt!" Jonesy chuckled!

"Timmy's dad has been eliminated! And he lasted only two seconds no doubt!" J.R. shouted out. "That's gonna bite him for a long time!"

**10th Elimination: Timmy's Dad; Eliminated by: Dan; Duration: 0:03**

After Timmy's dad sadly walked away, Timmy Turner sighed with relief that his dad didn't have to go through so much pain.

But he did. Homer suddenly ran up and hit Timmy with a broski boot!

"Whoa! Big broski boot right to Timmy's face!" J.R. cringed heavily.

"More punches or kicks to the teeth like that, and Timmy won't have any teeth to begin with!" Jonesy chuckled.

Meanwhile, 35 seconds into the match **(since Timmy's dad took way too much time to strip and get in the ring)**, Twilight Sparkle had Abbey Bominable up for Superplex on the turnbuckle. Twilight was doing the best she could to get her off her feet, but it was to no avail.

"A high-risk maneuver coming from Twilight!" J.R. commented.

"That's not a place Twilight wants to be, considering that it involves a higher risk for elimination!" Jonesy exclaimed.

While still trying to lift her up, Heath suddenly came in and lifted Twilight by the shoulders. Suddenly, the crowd all stood up in anticipation for what was gonna happen next!

"Oh wait a minute, Heath's got Twilight by his shoulders!"

With Abbey still on the turnbuckle, she decided to leap from the top rope attempting to hit a Doomsday Device clothesline...

...but Geoff suddenly whacked the flamebringer with a chair, which sent Twilight Sparkle victory rolling for safety. But on the other hand, Abbey ended up clotheslining Geoff instead!

"Good gawd, what a collision!" J.R. cried out.

"I'm certain Abbey wanted to go for Twilight, but she ended up getting Geoff instead," Jonesy nodded. "But what the heck? It's the Royal Rumble, and anything can happen!"

"You got that right," J.R. nodded. "And now we're moments away from finding out who number #18 is! Let's find out!"

While Dan and Homer got their hands full with Timmy Turner, and Abbey, Geoff, Twilight, and Heath were down for the moment's notice, the Rumble clock kept on ticking. A sign that the next entrant was about to come out.

Whoever #18 is, he/she was gonna be in for a very, long night.

* * *

**Ooooh, the mystery surrounding number 18. That oughta be interesting! Anyway, let's take a look at the stats now!  
**

**Entrants still in the ring: Abbey Bominable, Dan, Geoff, Heath Burns, Homer Simpson, ****Timmy Turner, ****Twilight Sparkle  
**

**Eliminated so far: Buford Van Stomm, Beavis, Plucky Duck, Jonesy Garcia, Peter Griffin, Muscle Man, SpongeBob SquarePants, **  
**Bubbles, Lightning, Timmy's Dad  
**

**We got a lot more craziness and a lot more eliminations to come in the fastest Royal Rumble ever! So don't miss the next chapter, or else!  
**

**BTW, comments are appreciated, thank you! ^_^**


	6. Ch 6: It's Samson Time!

**"Cartoon Royal Rumble"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at $1,000,000! It's all out mayhem and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I especially do not own anything associated with Cartoon Network, Disney, Fox's Animation Domination, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Hub Network or anything animated whatsoever. Or not to mention the fact that I don't own WWE or TNA.  
**

**P.S.: The list of characters I have will be random, so you won't know who'll show up in this match. Once again, I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's Samson Time!  
**

* * *

With anarchy surrounding the ring, the clock counted down to it's 18th entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #18: George Liquor, American! (Ren & Stimpy)  
**

With the 18th horn sounding in the match, a middle aged man with a white flat-top began running down the aisle in full speed like a drug-induced madman! The entire Los Angeles crowd went crazy for this man the minute he came through the curtain!

"Holy s**t!" Jonesy cussed out, "It's George Liquor, American!"

"This is quite a surprise," J.R. shrieked, "He was in 'Ren & Stimpy' in the early 90's, and he's now an entrant in the Cartoon Royal Rumble!"

"Hehe, I can't wait to see what George Liquor brings to the table!" Jonesy chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

As George stepped inside the ring, he started hitting right away. He went after Heath, Abbey, Homer, Dan and Twilight at the same time with punch after punch. His drug-induced rage was working wonders.

"Whoa! George is cleaning house!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"It's like he never lost a beat whatsoever!" J.R. exclaimed as well, being impressed by this man.

When he approached Timmy Turner however, he decided to trip the youngster by his feet.

Using his great Herculean strength, the old fart started swinging Timmy Around in a 360 degree angle. And then, he swung him again. He swung him so repeatedly, that it forced the LA crowd to count how many times the old man would swing Timmy.

"What a giant swing!" J.R. nodded. "He's turning Timmy into a human Tilt-o-whirl, it seems!"

"Oh man," Jonesy cringed a little. "I hope he doesn't vomit the rest of the competitors. Especially anywhere over the announcers table."

For added damage, George even knocked Geoff and Homer down by their legs.

After 30 times of spinning Timmy around, he threw the youngster away like trash. By the time it was over, the crowd was on their feet, chanting 'You Still Got It' to the old man.

"I don't know about you, but my head's spinning watching that!" Jonesy said, feeling his eyes roll from George's spectacle.

"George Liquor showing everyone that no matter how old he is today, he's still got some fight left!" J.R. exclaimed.

George's little spin cost Timmy Turner's chances of winning the Rumble as Heath and Abbey teamed up together to toss Timmy over the top rope and on to the floor, eliminating him.

"Well, there goes Timmy Turner!" J.R. pointed out.

"Eliminated by the two mutant freaks." Jonesy chuckled.

"That's Heath Burns and Abbey Bominable, Jonesy." J.R. corrected him.

"Like I give a damn what their names is," Jonesy spat out, "Those freaks belongs in a circus."

**11th Eliminated: Timmy Turner; Eliminated by: Heath Burns & Abbey Bominable: Duration: 6:35**

After Timmy sadly walked away up the aisle, Twilight Sparkle had Dan surrounded in the turnbuckle, giving the malcontent a 10-punch salute.

"Looks like Twilight's gonna count it down!" J.R. replied.

"That's not a place Twilight wants to be," Jonesy responded in wonder. "Someone could eliminate her!"

Ignoring Jonesy's pleas, Twilight turned her hand into a fist **(Yes, she's in Equestria Girls form)**, and started hitting away.

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9-_

But when she got to the ninth punch, Geoff sneaked up behind her and lifted Twilight on his shoulders. And then, the party boy dropped her with an Electric Chair drop!

"Ouch! That smarts!" Jonesy cringed.

"Twilight's face met the poor end of that mat!" J.R. cried out.

"Sucks to be her," Jonesy smirked. "Anyway, we've got number 19 on the way! Let's see who next!"

With Twilight holding her face in total pain, the Rumble clock appeared on the titantron, about to reveal who number 19 was.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #19: Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)**

As the 19th horn sounded, a triangle-headed kid made his way through the curtain. With orange hair and an orange-striped shirt Phineas made his way down the aisle.

"Ack!" Jonesy shrieked. "What the holy cat-s*** happened to that kid's head?!"

"That's just Phineas Flynn from the Disney Channel show, 'Phineas and Ferb'!" J.R. reminded him.

"Looks like the hugest-ass Dorito I've ever seen!" Jonesy chuckled.

Ignoring Jonesy's comment, Phineas immediately got in the ring, and surprised Abbey Bominable with a dropkick to the kisser!

"Oh, and Phineas starts off strong with a dropkick!" said the Oklahoman.

"Abbey's sure gonna feel that in the morning!" Jonesy smirked with delight.

Phineas was still getting pumped. He saw Geoff pummeling what was left of Heath Burns on the turnbuckle.

Using his cat-like agility, Phineas leaped to the second rope and caught Geoff with a middle rope Russian Leg Sweep!

"Whoa! No frickin' way," Jonesy said, feeling breathless from Phineas's maneuver. "A Russian Leg Sweep from the middle rope?"

"Phineas Flynn showing very interesting ways to steal the show, and we just saw one of them!" J.R. exclaimed.

After Phineas leaped back up to his feet, he was caught by Twilight Sparkle, who nailed him with a Springboard clothesline from the apron.

"Whoa! Looks like Phineas isn't the only contestant wanting to steal the show!" J.R. replied.

"No kidding," Jonesy nodded in unison. "I think Twilight wants the spotlight only for her, and she may battle Phineas for it!"

After Phineas was trying to recover from that move, Homer Simpson and George Liquor American was trying to double team Dan by trying to get the short angry freak over the top rope.

"Wait a minute, we may have an elimination in our hands!" J.R. cried out.

"If only Dan can hang on long enough for the next entrant to save him," Jonesy responded, feeling some pressure. "Then that would be the crap right about now!"

When Dan was inches away from losing his grip, someone from the audience tossed Dan a flashlight! Unfortunately, the camera was way too far off to see who threw the object to him.

"Wait a minute, who handed Dan a flashlight?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure," J.R. shook his head no. "We couldn't see who threw it from this angle, but we'll find another replay of it when we can."

Using the last of his strength, Dan managed to flash the flashlight at Homer and George's eyes, which blinded them only temporarily.

It worked to Dan's surprise in which the angry malcontent ascended to the top rope. As soon as Homer and George looked to Dan's direction, he flew from the top rope, hitting both men with a double flying body press!

"Wow! Dan just killed two birds with one stone!" Jonesy exclaimed, losing his mind

"And it was in the form of Dan himself!" J.R. replied.

"You know it," Jonesy smirked. "Anyway, we have our next competitor coming up shortly! Who got entry number 20?"

While Twilight was trying to eliminate both Heath and Abbey in one sitting and Geoff getting his hands full with Phineas, the clock began counting down again to its next entrant in the Rumble.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #20: Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.)**

With the 20th horn sounding, a huge muscular man with a curly blonde mullet sprinted from the curtain and rushed down the aisle! With anger through his face, Brock Samson tore through the ring with ease.

"Oh, man! Here comes trouble!" Jonesy chuckled in joy.

"I believe you," J.R. cried out. "Brock Samson from 'The Venture Bros.' is number 20! Who knows what carnage he's gonna unleash!"

By the time Samson got inside the ring, he went on a tear, pummeling both George Liquor American and Homer Simpson at the same time!

"Look at this! Brock Samson's already going to work!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He's too pumped up! He's outta control!" Jonesy smirked again.

Trying to recover quickly from Samson's shots, George Liquor American was immediately lifted over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his short-lived Rumble run in a matter of minutes!

"Oh, and Brock does his first elimination of the match!" J.R. responded.

"There goes George Liquor, American!" Jonesy responded as well.

**12th Eliminated: George Liquor, American; Eliminated by: Brock Samson: Duration: 2:10**

After George's departure, Brock focused his attention on Homer Simpson, who ended up spitting his Duff beer on Samson, just to blind him.

To Homer's disbelief, it didn't work. Instead, it only pissed off Brock Samson even more!

"Uh-oh! I don't think it's a wise idea to do that, Homer!" Jonesy laughed.

"Homer just dug his own grave!" J.R. cringed.**  
**

J.R. was right. In response...

...Brock Samson lifted Homer up in a fireman's carry position, and spun him around, dropping him with an F5!

"F5! F5! Samson got Simpson with the F5!" J.R. shrieked.

"Call it a night for Homer Simpson, cause he's done!" Jonesy smirked yet again.

With Homer unconscious, Samson drove Homer over the top rope. And with instance, Homer's feet touched the floor, eliminating him for the night.

"And Homer Simpson has been eliminated!" J.R. exclaimed.

"And one little beer-spit cost him big time." Jonesy nodded with his broadcast partner.

**13th Eliminated: Homer Simpson; Eliminated by: Brock Samson; Duration: 18:30**

As soon as Homer began walking up the aisle in defeat, Dan tried to sneak attack Brock Samson by leaping over his back and trapping him with a headlock.

"What the hell is Dan thinking now?" J.R. raised his eyebrow.

"That's only gonna piss him off more!" Jonesy shouted with a laugh.

Bad mistake, Dan. Suddenly, Brock Samson grabbed the malcontent by the neck and slammed him down with a Backpack Stunner!

"Uh-oh! Dan tried to get him by surprise, and it didn't work!" Jonesy obviously stated.

"Nope, Brock Samson saw him coming and Dan paid the price for it!" J.R. shook his head again.

After Dan was busy trying to heal his wounds, Abbey and Heath were double teaming against Twilight, especially when Abbey bodyslammed Twilight into the mat. Seeing this, Heath went through the ropes and began climbing up the top rope as Abbey began spreading Twilight's legs, Dudley-style The people all stood up in unison and cheered for what was about to come next.

"Oh, no. Please tell me this isn't gonna happen..." J.R. gulped.

"I think Heath's gonna give Twilight the new meaning of the word 'Firecrotch'!" Jonesy laughed evilly.

However, before Heath and Abbey could even 'Whazzup', Phineas Flynn whipped Geoff towards the ropes, which forced Heath Burns to fall down with his crotch painfully colliding with the turnpad. The entire crowd all cringed painfully because of that image!

"Ohhhhh, that's not a pretty sight!" Jonesy cringed.

"I think Heath Burns might wanna reconsider having kids in the near future!" J.R. cringed also. "That was disturbing to watch!"

"I know," Jonesy nodded. "While Heath is thinking just that, let's see what number 21 is! I can't wait!"

While Abbey began checking on Heath, the countdown clock started again, revealing who number 21 was in 12... 11...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #21: Edd a.k.a. Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy)**

As the 21st horn sounded off, a crew of backstage men was busy trying to drag someone through the curtain. He had a black beanie cap and he had such a skinny figure. Even the 21st entrant's fingernails weren't enough to slow him down.

"Well, this is odd!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I know, it's Double D from Ed, Edd n Eddy," Jonesy replied. "And from the looks of things, he doesn't wanna be in this Rumble! You think he was watching Brock Samson's carnage from backstage?"

"I'm certain he has!" J.R. nodded at Jonesy's statement.

Double D was scared of the superstars inside the ring. Of course, with his knees shaking and his entire body trembling in fear, you can tell that he was scared. While the entire security was wasting time trying to get Double D inside the ring...

...Heath and Abbey tried to double team Phineas by getting him in a double superplex.

"Oh man, Phineas is gonna get dropped like a rock!" Jonesy cried out.

"Heath and Abbey are going high risk with this move here! This is gonna be explosive!" J.R. said with his heart pounding uncontrollably.

But before they could instantly nail that double superplex, Geoff and Twilight surprised them by grabbing both Heath and Abbey by the legs in a powerbomb position. Something like this could only mean one thing.

Using their combined strength, Geoff and Twilight powerbombed both the couple...

...and Phineas to the mat! That move sent one earthshaking pop inside the Staples Center!

"GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY, WHAT A CAR WRECK!" J.R. shrieked in horror.

"That wasn't no car wreck, J.R.," Jonesy shook his head. "That was a frickin' Apocalypse!"

"No kidding," J.R. nodded. "And listen to these fans begging for more!"

While the rest of LA chanted 'Holy S***' over and over again, the entire security finally managed to pull Double D to the apron and walk off.

Being a little nervous, Double D slowly managed to slide down the ropes and get into the ring. His knees were still being shaken to the core.

"Well, after a painfully long time, Double D is finally in the ring!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Boy, I wonder how this is gonna turn out..." Jonesy smirked sarcastically.

When Double D finally got inside the ring, his heart sank when he looked up at the one man who was towering over him.

Brock Samson.

"Oh man, I think we've got David vs. Goliath happening here!" J.R. replied.

"Yeah, except that it's gonna end different!" Jonesy chuckled.

As soon as Brock Samson cracked his knuckles and gave Double D one deadly glare, Double D's heart sank.

In response, he screamed for his life!

"AGGGGGGGGH! I CHANGED MY MIND, I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!" Edd cried in fear.

Because of this, Edd ran over the top rope and immediately touched the floor with both feet, running back up the aisle with thousands of people laughing at him as an insult of injury.

"To no surprise, Double D eliminates himself from the Rumble!" J.R exclaimed.

"Can you blame him?" Jonesy said, raising his eyebrow. "He didn't wanna be in the ring with Brock Samson in the first place!"

**14th Eliminated: Edd; Eliminated himself; Duration: 0:12**

Edd's entire entrance and clumsiness ended up running out the whole Rumble clock by one minute, which was now enough time for the 22nd entrant to make his appearance soon enough.

"Now that we got that god-awful moment out of the way, let's see who number 22 is! I'm feeling ecstatic!" Jonesy exclaimed, feeling a bit pumped up.

Regarding of who number 22 was, things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**Number 22 oughtta be a blast to see! Okay, let's see which stats we got now:  
**

**Entrants still in the ring: Abbey Bominable, Brock Samson, Dan, Geoff, Heath Burns, Phineas Flynn, ****Twilight Sparkle  
**

**Eliminated so far: Buford Van Stomm, Beavis, Plucky Duck, Jonesy Garcia, Peter Griffin, Muscle Man, SpongeBob SquarePants, **  
**Bubbles, Lightning, Timmy's Dad, Timmy Turner, George Liquor American, ****Homer Simpson, Edd  
**

**Now that we've got all the stats piled up, time for me to sleep. Make sure you tune in next chapter for more Cartoon Royal Rumble mayhem!  
**

**Comments are appreciated as well! C-ya!  
**


	7. Ch 7: With A Little Help From My Friends

**"Cartoon Royal Rumble"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at $1,000,000! It's all out mayhem and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I especially do not own anything associated with Cartoon Network, Disney, Fox's Animation Domination, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Hub Network or anything animated whatsoever. Or not to mention the fact that I don't own WWE or TNA.  
**

**P.S.: The list of characters I have will be random, so you won't know who'll show up in this match. Once again, I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: With a Little Help From My Friends  
**

* * *

With so much carnage in the ring, the countdown clock began again, introducing the next entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #22: Chris (Dan Vs.)  
**

When the 22nd horn sounded, the entrant didn't appear through the curtain.

But thanks to a good view of the camera, the 22nd entrant came through the crowd, identifying the figure as Chris, Dan's lackey from 'Dan Vs.'!

"Wait a minute," Jonesy paused for a bit. "What's that guy doing here?"

"Apparently, that's Chris from 'Dan Vs.' and he's coming from the crowd!" J.R. said, seeing the figure full-on.

"Was that the guy who threw Dan the flashlight just to keep him safe? How is that fair?" Jonesy complained.

As soon as Chris hit the ring, he noticed Dan being choked by Twilight's boot.

When Chris tried to help Dan, Heath Burns came out of nowhere and dropkicked him to the turnbuckle.

"Whoa! Heath came in like a missile!" J.R. leaped out of his seat.

"I'll say, he's flying like a heat-seeking missile," Jonesy nodded. "Still hate him though."

The impact from that dropkick was enough to make Chris groggy. As a result, Heath and Abbey decided to team up again.

Seeing Chris lay down on the turnbuckle, Heath whipped Abbey...

...only to have her slide in and dropkick Chris right in the jewels! The entire crowd had cringed in awe!

"Ohhhhh! That's almost like a Ford slamming through a brick wall!" Jonesy cringed.

"Forget Heath Burns, I think Chris may not have kids at all thanks to that move!" J.R. cried out.

After being choked out by Twilight's shoe, Dan tried to recover...

...only for Geoff to run in after him and land in a knee facebuster!

"Whoa, now Geoff wants in on the action!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Dan is becoming some sort of human pain magnet!" Jonesy replied.

While Dan was still enduring pain, a good 30 seconds had already been past as Brock Samson picked up Abbey Bominable in a fireman's carry position.

Just to spice things up, Samson decided to spin Abbey in a 360 degree angle! And to add insult to injury, Samson decided to use Abbey as a weapon, knocking down Geoff, Twilight, Heath, Phineas, Chris and Dan in the process!

"Wow, this is insane!" Jonesy said, losing his mind a little.

"Brock Samson is using Abbey Bominable as some kind of tornado!" J.R. cried out. "I hardly see stuff like this back in WWE!"

"I know the feeling," Jonesy nodded. "When you're caught in that airplane spin for long, you'll hope for your well-being that you don't puke!"

Before he could spin Abbey more, Heath suddenly came in...

...and nailed Brock Samson with a superkick, therefore ending Samson's little move!

"And Heath manages to save Abbey in time!" J.R. replied.

"What do you think Abbey's vomit would look like if she puked?" Jonesy chuckled. "Maybe a little combination of pancakes and piss?"

"Will you stop?!" J.R. said, fuming at Jonesy for that little comment. "Anyway, we're about to see number 23!"

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Jonesy said, acting a bit giddy.

While Heath began checking on Abbey, the countdown began again, indicating the arrival of the 23rd entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

As the 22nd horn sounded, the people around Staples Center all stood up to see who would come through that curtain.

"Who is it?" J.R. shrugged.

"I don't know? I guess someone's sick, it seems..." Jonesy muttered.

"May-wait, something's happening under the ring!" J.R. exclaimed in panic.

The rest of the contestants were looking at the curtain, waiting patiently for number 23 to come out.

But then all of a sudden, right behind Chris, somekind of ghost woman popped up from the mat. She had purple hair, ghostly bluish eyes, purple lipstick and ghostly pale skin. It was then that Jonesy identified the figure as...  
**  
****Entrant #23: Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High)**

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL?" Jonesy shouted in a scared state of panic. "IT'S A GHOST!"

"That's not any ghost. That's Spectra Vondergeist, the gossip queen of 'Monster High'!" J.R. responded, not acting scared at all.

"Great, so she's a freak like Heath and Abbey," Jonesy snarled again. "It's becoming a damn horrorshow now!"

Upon entering the ring, Spectra decided to sneak up on Chris, who was still looking at the curtain.

Just like a sneaky ninja, Spectra came up behind Chris and threw him out instantly. Spectra received a standing ovation for her first elimination of the match!

"And just like that, that ghost-freak eliminated Chris!" Jonesy whined. "And he never gotten a chance to prove himself!"

"That's what happens in the Rumble, you'll never know what to expect next!" J.R. shrugged.

**15th Eliminated: Chris; Eliminated by: Spectra Vondergeist; Duration: 1:19**

While Dan was cussing his heart out of the result of Chris being eliminated, Spectra was focused on Brock Samson, who was busy trying to get Phineas out.

But before Brock could ever get the job done, Spectra nailed Brock with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head!

"Oh! What a shot!" J.R. said in awe.

"Spectra nearly wiped that blonde mullet off of Brock Samson's head!" Jonesy exclaimed.

While Brock tried to recover from the hard hit, Geoff and Dan were busy double teaming Heath Burns.

The party boy wrapped Heath's legs around his arms and turned him over for a boston crab, while at the same time...

...the pissed off Dan sat on Heath's back and locked in his shoulders for a camel clutch!

"Whoa! We got a double submission going on!" Jonesy smirked.

"A boston crab combined with a camel clutch?" J.R. raised an eyebrow. "That's gonna make Heath's back sore in the morning!"

However, while Abbey and Spectra were trying to eliminate Phineas, the yeti-girl saw his crush being flattened by two men.

Seeing this, Abbey went under the ring and found a steel chair.

"Whoa! Is Abbey looking to go to the extreme here?" J.R. replied.

"Maybe she wants to sit and cry at her boyfriend's ass being handed to him." Jonesy chuckled.

He wasn't looking to sit and cry, instead...

...Abbey swung the chair, hitting both Geoff and Dan successfully!

"And Abbey nails them both directly!" J.R. replied.

"Heath should be so lucky!" Jonesy sarcastically exclaimed.

After Abbey started checking up on her boyfriend...

...they were speared out of nowhere by Brock Samson!

"OH SH-!" Jonesy yelped, jumping out his seat from that impact.

"Brock Samson nearly speared Heath and Abbey out of their dadgum shoes!" J.R. cried out.

"He's definitely gonna put them six feet under where they belong!" Jonesy snarled, taunting the couple from far away.

While both Heath and Abbey were laid unconscious, the clock began ticking down on the titantron to a next entrant.

"Looks like number 24's on the way," Jonesy said, looking pumped up. "Who's it gonna be?"

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #24: Sam (Total Drama)**

As the 24th horn was blared out over the Staples Center, a Seth Rogen-lookalike with glasses burst through the curtain. Strapping on the power glove for extra measure, (indicating his love for video games) Total Drama's resident video gamer Sam ran down the aisle with a burst of energy.

"Well, I remember this guy!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"Me too! It's Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and All-Star gamer Sam!" J.R. exclaimed as well. "Boy, is he looking pumped up today to be here!"

With an ounce of energy, Sam got inside the ring and started going at it with Dan. Both men were firing each shots of fists after another.

"Well, it didn't take too long for Sam to find out who he's fighting against!" Jonesy replied.

"I wonder which one of them is gonna be beaten down like the government rule?" J.R. raised an eyebrow, just for a guess.

After the momentum shifted back and forth between punches, Sam got the upper hand.

He was dizzying around Dan with punches out of nowhere. After pulling in a three-hit combo, Sam decided to follow with a little robot dance. The crowd was eating up Sam's little dance routine, chanting 'Robot! Robot! Robot!'

When his dance was done, he smacked Dan in the kisser!

"Wow, we just saw a Shake, Rattle & Roll here in the Royal Rumble!" Jonesy chuckled.

"Shades of Road Dogg Jesse James no less!" J.R. nodded.

"I hope the gamer can keep this up for a full hour!" Jonesy added in that statement.

While Sam was busy taking care of Dan, Twilight was being ganged up by both Abbey, Heath and Spectra of Monster High. Apparently, she was about to be a victim of an elimination process, where it was 3-on-1.

"Uh-oh, we could see Twilight get eliminated!" J.R. alerted Jonesy.

"It would be a shame if she got eliminated at the hands of those freaks," Jonesy cringed a little bit. "After all, she's a favorite to go all the way!"

Before Twilight could get over and out, Phineas suddenly came into the nick of time with a chair!

With added power, he blasted both three monsters with the chair, which forced Twilight to rest on the apron.

"Twilight has been saved by Phineas!" J.R. cried out.

"Yeah, for now! That was almost way too close!" Jonesy sighed.

Twilight didn't want to rest any longer. She wanted to unleash some offense.

Staring down both Heath, Abbey and Spectra, Twilight leaped from the apron and nailed both three with a flying somersault senton, knocking the trio down like bowling pins! Suddenly, the fans all came up to their seats for that one!

"What an impressive maneuver by Twilight!" J.R. replied.

"Definitely impressive!" Jonesy nodded in unison. "That'll shut them freaky bastards up!"

"I don't know what kind of grudge you have against Monster High," J.R. shrugged to Jonesy. "What's your problem with them anyway?"

"Heath burned my underwear!" Jonesy whined.

While Jonesy was still whining on commentary, Geoff and Brock Samson were busy having a test of strength.

So far, it was a tug-of-war battle between two muscular men. Geoff had Brock beat, using every ounce of his strength to send Samson down on his knees.

"Look at this test of strength here!" Jonesy alerted J.R.

"I've never seen Brock Samson go down on his knees, until now!" J.R. replied.

But before Brock could go all the way down, he began lifting himself up slowly, turning the tide in a battle of strength.

After another good second or two, Brock brought Geoff to his knees. This brought another standing ovation from the crowd!

"Brock Samson's fighting back! There's no quit in this man!" J.R. cried out.

"Well, if I was Geoff, I'd quit now," Jonesy obviously stated, "Because there's no way Geoff's gonna lift himself up again after that one!"

"You said it!" J.R. exclaimed while nodding. "Anyway, we've got number 25 about to make his/hers appearance!"

While the test of strength was still going on, the Rumble clock ticked again. Number 25 was making his way in T-minus...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #25: Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)**

With the horn blaring out for the 25th time, a purple baby dragon with some sort of green mohawk and dragon tail came running through the curtain!

"Oh man, is this about to be exciting!" Jonesy said, rubbing his hands together.

"We've got Spike from 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' at number 25," J.R. stated out. "And with Twilight Sparkle in the Rumble, these two will be unstoppable!"

As soon as Spike got inside the ring, the baby dragon saw Twilight being roughed up by Dan.

In response, Spike kicked Dan right across the head, stunning him for a bit. To add insult to injury, Twilight saw a stunned Dan, and gave him a spinning heel kick at the same time that Spike sweeped Dan off his feet!

"Total Elimination!" Jonesy shouted out, Joey Styles-style.

"Dan got flipped over like a flapjack through a griddle!" J.R. said, adjusting his hat.

After taking care of Dan, Spike decided to focus on Heath Burns by giving the flame-bringer a headlock. At the same time, Abbey wanted to get his hands on that baby dragon herself.

Seeing this, Spike wrapped his dragon legs around Abbey's neck and flipped himself over, nailing the couple with a headlock-headscissors combo!

"Whoa! What a combo by Spike!" Jonesy said, wiping the sweat off his forehead!

"This dragon is instantly cleaning house!" J.R. exclaimed.

"What on earth is he gonna do next?" Jonesy shrugged.

While Spike was cleaning house, Spectra looked over the test of strength between Brock Samson and Geoff.

Just to piss Samson off, Spectra came in and hit Samson with an enzugiri on the back of his head. However, this forced Geoff to pick Brock up in a fireman's carry position. However, Geoff was struggling to keep his balance intact.

"Uh-oh, what's Geoff trying to do with Brock, hit him with an F5?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow.

"I think that's what Geoff has planned!" J.R. spoke in hesistation.

However, Geoff wasn't looking to hit an F5. Instead...

...Spectra dashed back between the ropes, grabbing Brock Samson's neck and flipping him over with a corkscrew neckbreaker at the same time Geoff put him down with the Samoan Drop!

"G9! G9! Man, that was brutal!" Jonesy chuckled.

"Both Geoff and Spectra are unleashing pain on Brock Samson," J.R. commented. "And so far, Samson's taking each blow like a champion!"

As Samson was laid out from that maneuver, Sam was doing his best trying to eliminate Twilight Sparkle from this match. Spike could've helped her out, but he was keeping company with both Heath and Abbey.

"Uh-oh, Twilight could be going over and out!" J.R. said, getting chills from his spine.

"Somehow, Twilight has become a main target in this match!" Jonesy pointed out. "She needs to fight back or she's toast. And I'm not talking about bread, buddy!"

"Geez, now you're making me hungry..." J.R. muttered.

Twilight was in fact a goner. But as soon as she went over...

...Phineas snuck up from behind, grabbed the gamer by the shirt, and instantly threw him over the top rope and onto the floor, signaling an elimination! Twilight on the other hand, still saved herself from elimination.

"Sam's gone! Sam's eliminated for the night!" J.R. cried out.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this for Sam," Jonesy said, clearing his throat a little. "But it's game over for him!"

**16th Eliminated: Sam; Eliminated by: Spectra Vondergeist; Duration: 1:40**

While Sam walked away from ringside in defeat, Spike had Abbey right by the legs!

From there, she grabbed her toe and started spinning it around painfully! Abbey tried not to scream in pain, but since Spike was twisting her toe like a bow tie, she had no choice but to yell in pain!

"My god, a spinning toe hold," J.R. replied. "Shades of the hardcore legend and hall-of-famer Terry Funk!"

"Geez, imagine that toe being spun around like clay! It's not very pretty!" Jonesy cringed.

"I understand! Can anyone save Abbey, especially number 26?" J.R. said, looking at both Abbey and the Rumble clock.

Everyone was tense of who number 26 would be. Luckily, they wouldn't wait long to find out.

* * *

**Okay, now that I'm done slacking off, let's see which stats we have now:  
**

**Entrants still in the ring: Abbey Bominable, Brock Samson, Dan, Geoff, Heath Burns, Phineas Flynn, Spectra Vondergeist, Spike, ****Twilight Sparkle  
**

**Eliminated so far: Buford Van Stomm, Beavis, Plucky Duck, Jonesy Garcia, Peter Griffin, Muscle Man, SpongeBob SquarePants, **  
**Bubbles, Lightning, Timmy's Dad, Timmy Turner, George Liquor American, ****Homer Simpson, Edd, Chris, Sam  
**

**Will number 26 save Abbey Bominable or time, or will her toe be made into a popsicle at the hands of Spike? Leave a comment if you can until next chapter! Later, my bronies!  
**


	8. Ch 8: Friendship Is Hardcore

**"Cartoon Royal Rumble"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at $1,000,000! It's all out mayhem and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I especially do not own anything associated with Cartoon Network, Disney, Fox's Animation Domination, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Hub Network or anything animated whatsoever. Or not to mention the fact that I don't own WWE or TNA.  
**

**P.S.: The list of characters I have will be random, so you won't know who'll show up in this match. Once again, I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Friendship Is Hardcore  
**

* * *

With Spike wrangling Abbey's toe pianfully, the countdown began once again, revealing the 26th entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #26: Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)  
**

As the horn sounded, a baby with a yellow shirt and red overalls sprinted from the curtain. Feeling familiar with that football-shaped of his, Jonesy identified the next entrant!

"You gotta be kidding me? A baby's in the Royal Rumble?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow.

"Like it or not, there is," J.R. nodded, "Stewie Griffin's in the Rumble as the 26th entrant."

"That kid's gonna die the first minute he gets in the ring!" Jonesy cried out.

Stewie was set to prove Jonesy dead wrong.

As Abbey finally pushed Spike away, Stewie managed to get in the ring...

...and as Spike was coming on to the baby, Stewie decked him cold with a jumping reverse STO!

"Whoa! Tough luck to be Spike!" Jonesy replied.

"Stewie nailed him with the Paydirt!" J.R. shouted.

After dealing with Spike, Stewie saw Phineas and Spectra brawl.

Just to keep this momentum going, the baby suddenly leaped to the second rope and springboarding back...

...only to hit Phineas with a tornado DDT!

"Whoa! That baby's got some sick moves! AWESOME!" Jonesy shouted in glee.

"And we just saw one today," J.R. nodded in unison. "What an impressive DDT by Stewie Griffin!"

"I wonder what kind of sick stuff he's gonna pull today..." Jonesy muttered.

However, while Stewie was busy finding some other sucker to beat on, Geoff was doing his best, trying to eliminate Heath Burns from his contest. He got the flame-bringer over the top rope and all the party boy needed to do was push him out.

"Whoa! Is Heath Burns gonna go out?" J.R. raised an eyebrow.

"Get him over, Geoff! Get that freak over the top and out on the floor!" Jonesy shouted, cheering on Geoff.

"There's no favoritism in the Rumble, Jonesy!" J.R. stated to his partner. "You're an announcer!"

"Your pleas and moos mean squat to me, Cowboy." Jonesy spat at J.R.

Heath managed to go down on the apron, but that only made Geoff push his foot into his ribs, hoping to go out.

But when Geoff did push Heath off the apron, he feet didn't touch the floor. Only his hands did, which only meant one thing...

...

...

...

...

...Heath was hand-standing!

"Whoa, check this out!" Jonesy said, catching his breath from this unbelievable image!

"I don't believe it if I didn't see it," J.R. said, losing his mind a bit. "Heath's borrowing a page from Kofi Kingston!"

Using this little trait, Heath managed to handstand all the way to the steel steps, preventing elimination. From there, Heath received a earth-shattering ovation from this L.A. crowd, chanting out Heath's name because of this.

"Heath's back in! Heath's still in the Rumble!" J.R. cried out.

"I can't believe that fire-flinging freak is still in," Jonesy complained. "Why can't someone eliminate him already?!"

After Heath made his way back in the ring, Dan managed to go under the ring and looked under the apron for a weapon. Luckily, it was a smart thing to go under the rope, concerning that fact that if Dan was thrown over the top rope, then he would be eliminated.

"Well, it looks like Dan's looking to go to the extreme!" Jonesy replied.

"I hate to see what Dan's gonna use to his disposal!" J.R. cringed a little.

After searching, Dan finally managed to get out a fire extinguisher!

When Twilight was seconds away from getting her hands on Dan, the malcontent blasted the extinguisher near Twilight's face!

"Whoa! That's a wakeup call if Twilight ever felt one!" Jonesy chuckled.

"Dan just blasted her right in the kisser!" J.R. cringed once more.

Twilight was only the beginning.

When Dan got back inside the ring, he ended up blasting Phineas, Geoff, Spectra, and Abbey all at one sitting!

"This match is turning into full-blown Alaska here!" Jonesy responded.

"With the fire extinguisher that Dan's using, the rest of the competitors can feel it from a standpoint!"

While Dan was busy waiting for someone to blast that extinguisher with, number 27 was about to make his/her way.

Seeing the countdown clock on the titantron, Jonesy spoke out, "We got another one coming up in T-minus..."

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #27: Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

As the 27th horn sounded, a chick with crimson-yellowish hair complete with a leather jacket, purple tanktop and an orange skirt came rolling in the Rumble carrying a garbage can full of weapons. With a smirk on her face, Sunset Shimmer arrived for battle.

"Oh man," Jonesy sighed. "As if the Rumble wasn't hardcore enough, look who it is! It's that freak Heath Burns's sister!"

"That is not Heath Burns's sister! It's Sunset Shimmer from 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'," J.R. corrected Jonesy. "And it looks like she came here fully equipped!"

"She sorta looked like his sister..." Jonesy muttered.

Dan waited for Sunset Shimmer to get to the ring so she could taste some extinguisher, but Sunset had another idea.

She threw her garbage can and smacked Dan head-on!

"OWWWWW!" Jonesy cringed from that impact. "That's gotta bite!"

"How many weapons had Sunset Shimmer stuffed into that can of hers is what I'm dying to know!" J.R. replied.

That little garbage can shot cost Dan hard as Geoff picked up the malcontent, sent him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him.

"There goes Dan! Dan's outta here!" J.R. cried out.

"And from the look on his face, he's not happy about it," Jonesy nodded. "But what am I saying? Dan's never happy!"

**17th Eliminated: Dan; Eliminated by: Geoff; Duration: 13:18  
**

Dan was shocked to find out he was eliminated like this. Before he soon left, Dan screamed out some parting words of his own.

"GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!" He screamed.

After Dan's departure, Sunset Shimmer dug into her garbage can and pulled out a Singapore cane!

"Uh-oh! Sunset Shimmer's looking to go into total Sandman mode now!" Jonesy said, getting goosebumps.

"Look at her clutching that cane tight. This is gonna be madness!" J.R. pointed out.

For her first victim, Sunset started whacking Abbey Bominable right in the ass! And then, Sunset did the same thing with Heath Burns!

"OH!" J.R. cringed in awe. "Sunset just whacked both Heath and Abbey like pinatas!"

Her carnage was just getting started. After successfully nailing the Monster High couple, Sunset ended up clobbering Brock Samson, Spectra and Geoff with the cane in one sitting!

"Oh man, and now Samson, Spectra and Geoff get it!" Jonesy cringed in awe, "This girl has gone completely nuts!"

When Stewie Griffin tried to go after her, it was useless.

Because of this, Sunset Shimmer whacked the toddler in the ass!

"AGH! What the hell, bitch?" Stewie snapped at Sunset.

"Now Stewie suffers the same fate!" J.R. cringed again.

"All except Twilight! She's the only one who not a part of this cane-fest!" Jonesy obviously pointed out.

Jonesy was right on the mark.

After taking care of perhaps the entire roster, Sunset Shimmer stared down Twilight Sparkle like two forces of good and evil getting ready to fight. The entire LA crowd all stood up on their seats, hoping to see this one go down sooner than later.

"You can cut the tension with a knife," J.R. paused a bit. "This is gonna be one hell of a slobber-knocker!"

"I wonder what they're thinking right now?" Jonesy said, still getting goosebumps from the face-off.

With an evil smirk, Sunset fired the first verbal shot, "Get ready to dance, princess!"

"Don't mind if I do." Twilight replied, cracking her knuckles.

But before the two could actually face-off, the Rumble clock ticked down. Which meant another entrant was making their way.

"I'd hold off on the faceoff, because number 28's coming up shortly!" Jonesy exclaimed.

Because of this, Twilight and Sunset held off their showdown to see the last 10 seconds tick down.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #28: The Great And Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

After the horn sounded for the 28th time, a sapphire pony with a wizard's hat bolted through the curtain. Twilight couldn't believe who it was from looking at her.

"Uh-oh, did things get interesting here!" Jonesy chuckled.

"Twilight's in trouble," J.R. exclaimed, "Because here comes The Great And Powerful Trixie! This isn't gonna be good!"

When Trixie got in the ring, she and Sunset Shimmer had Twilight cornered. So far, this faceoff between Sunset and Princess Twilight was slowly becoming a handicap match.

But Twilight wasn't scared. She was a little nervous because of the odds stacked against her, but she was ready nonetheless.

"Looks like Twilight's gonna go ahead with it!" J.R. replied.

"She's crazy," Jonesy scoffed. "She'll get thrown out in a matter of minutes!"

However, before Sunset and Trixie could ever get to Twilight, Sunset turned to Trixie...

...

...

...

...

...and blasted her in the face with the cane!

"Oh, GOOD GOD!" Jonesy shouted out of shock. "Well, that didn't last long!"

"Trixie got smashed by that Singapore cane! That was louder than a screaming pet coon!" J.R. cried out.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle capitalized on this opportunity and ended up spearing Sunset Shimmer to the mat!

Regarding Trixie however, the cane shot forced The Great and Powerful one to bleed from the forehead, rendering her unconscious.

"I think Trixie's donning the crimson mask!" J.R. cried out in horror.

"Well, if Trixie keeps bleeding, she might as well donning a crimson jumpsuit!" Jonesy chuckled.

Meanwhile, Spike was busy with Phineas Flynn on the turnbuckle. Spike managed to strip Phineas out of his shirt and gave him a stinging chop to the chest. With each chop, the crowd responded in a "Wooooo" chant!

"Man, are those chops nasty to hear!"

"I agree," J.R. nodded. "And Phineas is feeling every last one so far."

As Spike was about to give out another chop, he and Phineas were sandwiched by both Geoff and Brock Samson, who were busy tying up! Brock Samson ended up suffocating both Spike and Phineas to death, trying to find room to at least breathe!

"Wow, you really hate to be them right now!" Jonesy chuckled a bit.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" J.R. nodded again.

However, Brock managed to shove Geoff off of him. After Spike and Phineas were busy trying to catch their breath, the baby dragon suddenly turned to the muscular Samson.

In response to this surprise attack, Spike gave Brock Samson an open chop. Suddenly, Brock Samson looked pissed off, therefore turning to the baby dragon with an angry glare.

"Uh-oh, I think Spike made a huge mistake there!" J.R. replied.

"Yeah, those sneak attacks are gonna piss him off for sure!" Jonesy nodded.

Feeling scared, Spike tried his best to calm Brock Samson down, "Hey, calm down, big guy. I don't want any trouble. I just wanna win, okay?"

Nothing was calming Samson down. Instead, the blonde muscle man picked the baby dragon up by two hands and sent him flying over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Well, there goes Twilight Sparkle's backup now!" Jonesy chuckled.

"One little mishap from Spike claims his run in the Royal Rumble!" J.R. responded.

**18th Eliminated: Spike; Eliminated by: Brock Samson; Duration: 3:44**

As Spike walked away from ringside sadly, Geoff was enduring a 3-on-1 elimination process that involved Heath Burns, Abbey Bominable, and Spectra Vondergeist. So far, it was man against a fire element, a yeti-woman and a ghost.

"Look at this triple team go!" J.R. hollered. "Will Geoff manage to survive against all three?"

"Hang on Geoff," Jonesy shouted out. "Don't get eliminated by these bunch of freaks! I'm telling you, J.R., I can't stand monsters..."

As they were about to eliminate Geoff from the Rumble, Stewie Griffin came rolling in with the fire extinguisher, blasting all three successfully!

"Well, that's a way to save Geoff there!" Jonesy responded.

"Stewie just saved Geoff from certain doom!" J.R. nodded.

"I'm only hoping that every one of those freaks gets eliminated." Jonesy snarled.

Meanwhile, as Geoff rolled back into the ring, The Great and Powerful Trixie was finally getting up. But unfortunately, the blood that was pouring from her face affected her vision.

Suddenly, the countdown clock appeared on the titantron, making way for another entrant.

"Here comes entrant #29!" Jonesy exclaimed.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #29: Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

The horn sounded again as a blue-haired teenager who looked more like Heath Burns sprinted to the ring. With a shield/lightning bolt emblazoned on his shirt (which was covered by a leather jacket with a single white-red stripe), Flash Sentry leaped towards the ring.

"Oh, no. Please tell me this isn't Heath Burns's brother!" Jonesy whined.

"No, it's not," J.R. shook his head no. "It's actually Flash Sentry from 'My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'."

"Geez, I swore Heath's family looked more like him." Jonesy muttered.

As soon as Flash got inside the ring, he looked over at a bloody Great and Powerful Trixie. Capitalizing on this opportunity, Flash picked up Trixie, sent her over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in an easy elimination!

"And with that, Flash eliminates Trixie from the Rumble." J.R. stated out.

"Yeah, it's such a shame that Trixie never even got a chance to prove herself." Jonesy complained a little.

**19th Eliminated: The Great and Powerful Trixie; Eliminated by: Flash Sentry; Duration: 1:08**

While the rest of the EMT's came over to check on a bloodied Trixie, Flash Sentry started firing forearm shots right at Heath Burns. Flash successfully pulled off a 3-hit forearm combo, before decking the flame-bringer with a rolling elbow!

"Ohhh, that'll make you lose your teeth!" Jonesy cringed a bit.

"Heck, maybe your entire jaw!" J.R. nodded.

After striking down Heath, Flash Sentry took his focus on Geoff. Just like Heath, Flash pulled off another 3-hit forearm combo on the party boy and finishing it off with another rolling elbow!

"Heath Burns's brother is on fire! He just took down Geoff!" Jonesy clapped.

"That is not Heath Burns's brother!" J.R. corrected him.

"Might as well be," Jonesy said, defending his comment. "You see how Heath and Flash almost dress alike? That's how I know they could be brothers."

While J.R. was busy being tired of Jonesy's comments, Twilight Sparkle was busy handling Sunset Shimmer on the turnbuckle. While Sunset was being groggy on the top turnbuckle, Twilight had something in mind.

"What's Twilight thinking right now?" J.R. replied.

"Is she gonna dropkick Sunset Shimmer over the top rope?" Jonesy guessed out.

She wasn't gonna do that. Instead, Twilight performed a handstand across the turnbuckle...

...

...

...and grabbed Sunset's neck by her legs, sending her down with a Stratusphere!

"Whoa! Twilight paying homage to Trish Stratus with that move!" said the Oklahoman.

"I dunno why, but I just got a good look at Twilight's underwear there!" Jonesy chuckled like a dirty pig.

"Hey, stick to the announcing for now, and keep those thoughts after the show's over, okay?" J.R. reminded him.

The carnage continued even more as Phineas Flynn trapped Abbey on the right turnbuckle. Feeling pumped up by this capacity crowd, the tweenager rushed in and gave a stinger splash to the yeti-woman.

"Excellent stinger splash by Phineas! Reminds me of a certain face-painted superstar in TNA!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"I know what you mean by that, Jonesy!" J.R. nodded through Jonesy's statement.

As Abbey was busy trying to recover from the splash, Phineas ran to the opposite turnbuckle and performed yet another Stinger Splash on Abbey!

"Phineas is going outright crazy here with these splashes, J.R.!" Jonesy shouted.

"And that's how he likes it!" J.R. nodded once again. "We're definitely seeing a much more crazier Phineas!"

With Abbey nearly moments away from being unconscious, Phineas had time for one more Stinger Splash.

The tweenager took off again, but suddenly, Abbey caught Phineas in mid-air. Because of that, Abbey launched Phineas over the top rope and on the floor, ending Phineas's run in the Rumble.

"Yeah, too bad Phineas got thrown out before we could see it head-on..." Jonesy muttered.

"Abbey Bominable does yet another elimination!" declared J.R.

**20th Eliminated: Phineas Flynn; Eliminated by: Abbey Bominable; Duration: 10:35**

After Phineas's departure, Flash Sentry, Heath Burns and Geoff were busy triple teaming Brock Samson. Apparently, it was a wise move, since Brock Samson was clearly the largest man in the match so far.

"Looks like we got ourselves a slobber-knocker right here, wouldn't you say, J.R?" Jonesy smirked.

"I think it's more like getting beat down like a government mule!" J.R. said, turning the other page around.

After Brock was roughed up enough, Flash and Heath picked him up, only to carry him on Geoff's shoulders, hoping for some sort of triple powerbomb...

...not knowing Stewie Griffin ascended over the top rope. As Geoff began to slam him down, Stewie leaped up and grabbed Brock's neck, colliding with a powerbomb-neckbreaker combo! This brought out another big pop from the fans.

"Dear god, somebody warn the president of the United States, because that was explosive!" Jonesy smirked.

"I won't lie to you," J.R. nodded again. "That's almost like the force of a nuclear bomb!"

While Brock Samson was reeling from the powerbomb, more pain was given to him when Spectra Vondergeist suddenly somersaulted across the mat...

...

...and nailed Samson with a Rolling Thunder!

"Rolling Thunder from Spectra on Samson!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Like these freaks wouldn't even bother letting Samson recover for a moment."

"While you complain a lot, let's see who's number 30 in this fastest Royal Rumble ever!" J.R. said, seeing the Rumble clock count down from his very own glasses.

The fans around the Staples Center all awaited who number 30 was gonna be. No matter who it was, like everyone who's competing in the Rumble so far, they would be in the fight of their life.**  
**

* * *

**Man, another chapter, another long day. So far, here's what we've got...  
**

**Entrants still in the ring: Abbey Bominable, Brock Samson, Flash Sentry, Geoff, Heath Burns, Spectra Vondergeist, Stewie Griffin, ****Twilight Sparkle  
**

**Eliminated so far: Buford Van Stomm, Beavis, Plucky Duck, Jonesy Garcia, Peter Griffin, Muscle Man, SpongeBob SquarePants, **  
**Bubbles, Lightning, Timmy's Dad, Timmy Turner, George Liquor American, ****Homer Simpson, Edd, Chris, Sam, Dan, ****Spike, ****The Great And Powerful Trixie, Phineas Flynn  
**

**Number 30... who shall it be? I know who it is, but yet, I can't tell ya until next chapter! Until then, see ya bronies and non-bronies!  
**


	9. Ch 9: Racists and Perverts

**"Cartoon Royal Rumble"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at $1,000,000! It's all out mayhem and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I especially do not own anything associated with Cartoon Network, Disney, Fox's Animation Domination, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Hub Network or anything animated whatsoever. Or not to mention the fact that I don't own WWE or TNA.  
**

**P.S.: The list of characters I have will be random, so you won't know who'll show up in this match. Once again, I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Racists and Perverts  
**

* * *

As the mayhem continued, the #30 entrant made his way in about 12... 11...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #30: Uncle Ruckus (The Boondocks)  
**

With the horn sounding off for the 30th time, an old fat black man with his left eye larger than the black one, started making his way through the curtain. However, he came out to a mixed reaction, and considering his ways towards racial discrimination, he wasn't really loved.

"Well, this is one man I didn't expect to see in this Rumble!" J.R. exclaimed.

"It's Uncle Ruckus from 'The Boondocks'," Jonesy nodded. "And considering his size advantage, it's definitely gonna be a factor in this match."

However, Uncle Ruckus didn't enter the ring. Instead, he circled around the ring, searching for a microphone to speak in.

"Wait a minute, he's got a microphone," Jonesy replied. "It looks like he wants to speak his mind."

"But he's in the middle of a Rumble! Once you're in the ring, you got no choice but to fight!" J.R. complained.

As soon as he stepped in the ring, everyone in the Rumble got Uncle Ruckus's attention. Ruckus had silenced everyone to a negative reaction from the crowd.

"Cut the music," Ruckus spoke on the microphone. "Well, is this a sight to see right here. This is a sight I love from this ring. It's amazing to see that there are only less black people in this Royal Rumble so far."

Suddenly, the whole black minority erupted in a fair share of boos.

"But just because I support the white man, that doesn't mean that I'm not a racist to all the black community." Ruckus said, defending his ground.

However, he looked some of the competitors, mostly Twilight, Heath, Sunset, Abbey, Frankie and Spectra, and were creeped out by their skin color.

"Just what in the blue hell does some of the contestants have blue or yellow skin?" Ruckus raised an eyebrow. "That ain't right. So, you're telling me that some of you don't wanna be white, just like I wanted to be? You should be lucky you ain't black like me, because the cops here in LA will pull your sorry n***a-ass over and give you a beating you'll remember!"

Somehow, Ruckus was about this close to starting a riot.

"I think it's about time that we bring a white-only America to this great nation!" Ruckus exclaimed. "Let the black people who live in this country move back to Africa! And maybe the colored people back to Mars where they belong! Let's start fresh! Let's start anew. FOR GOD'S SAKES, PEOPLE! LET"S... START... A WHITE AMERICA!"

The boos around this building strengthened in core. It was nearly this close from blowing the roof off.

"I think Uncle Ruckus made a huge mistake here..." J.R. muttered.

"I can't wait how this is gonna end here..." Jonesy chuckled.

Uncle Ruckus did make a very huge mistake. He had gotten everyone in the Rumble pissed off at him!

In response, everyone in the Rumble started ganging up on him with hammering blows to the back. Suddenly, everyone started cheering for the uncontrollable beatdown of Uncle Ruckus.

"It looks like everyone's going after him!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Can you blame them?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow. "It was Ruckus's idea to start a riot like this, and now look where it's gotten him now!"

After that pummeling beatdown, Brock, Abbey, Geoff, Flash, Heath, Twilight, Sunset and Spectra all grabbed Uncle Ruckus by the shirt. With all their combined strength, they managed to lift up Uncle Ruckus over the top rope and onto the floor, ending his run in the Rumble to a standing ovation!

"With that, Uncle Ruckus is outta here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Yeah, talk about digging his grave over a little speech!" Jonesy scoffed.

**21st Eliminated: Uncle Ruckus; Eliminated by: Abbey Bominable, Brock Samson, Flash Sentry, Geoff, Heath Burns, Spectra Vondergeist, Sunset Shimmer, and Twilight Sparkle; Duration: 0:50**

Ruckus's little outburst wasted too much time as another contestant was making their way to the ring.

"The clock's starting down! We're about to see number 31 here!" Jonesy said, feeling anticipated.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #31: Frankie Stein (Monster High)**

As the horn sounded again, a school girl with white/black hair, green skin, and bolts attached to her neck came through the curtain and ran down the aisle in full speed. Seeing this, Jonesy had no choice but to complain.

"Oh, this is great, another one of these freaks?" Jonesy rolled his eyes painfully. "Haven't we had enough to begin with?"

"I'm certain there'll be more like her," J.R. nodded, "Because here comes Monster High's own, Frankie Stein!"

After Frankie got inside the ring, everyone continued their havoc in the Rumble.

For Frankie, she got off to a clean start, leaping on Sunset Shimmer and replying with a Lou Thesz press!

"Whoa! Frankie's starting off strong!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Sunset Shimmer's getting hammered by Frankie!" Jonesy cried out. "That freak is not right!"

After pummeling Sunset Shimmer with shot after shot, she focused her efforts on Twilight Sparkle, in which she got her with dropkick after another!

"Frankie's throwing out bullets of dropkicks after another!" J.R. explained clearly.

"C'mon, somebody's gotta slow her down!" Jonesy whined.

And then, Frankie whipped Twilight by the ropes, hoping to launch her into sky with a back body drop.

But Twilight responded with a clothesline, which was smart enough for Frankie to duck! In response, Frankie grabbed Twilight by the neck and put her down with a swinging neckbreaker!

"Picture perfect neckbreaker by Frankie Stein!" J.R. said, feeling impressed by Frankie.

"I'm telling you, J.R., this whole ring is surrounded by freaks!" Jonesy cried out again. "I don't know if I'm at a circus or a frickin' madhouse."

"I know what you definitely feel." J.R. muttered at Jonesy.

Meanwhile, Stewie Griffin was busy going to work on Brock Samson, getting the muscle man in a sleeper hold.

Suddenly, it was a mistake to do that to someone that stronger and bigger than Samson himself.

"Uh-oh, Brock Samson's caught in a sleeper hold!" Jonesy replied.

"Everyone from 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper to Brutus 'The Barber' Beefcake to Dolph Ziggler have all mastered this move very well," J.R. nodded. "And Stewie's trying his best to get the big man down on his knees!"

"He can't do it! Stewie's a baby because his arms are too short!" Jonesy pointed out.

Jonesy was right on the mark. Stewie was nothing but a toddler himself.

Being unaffected by this sleeper hold, Brock Samson tipped Stewie over the top rope and sent him falling to the floor, resulting in another elimination!

"And Stewie is out!" J.R. replied.

"Put this baby to bed, because he's out, literally!" Jonesy nodded.

**22nd Eliminated: Stewie Griffin; Eliminated by: Brock Samson; Duration: 5:31**

Despite being a baby, Stewie didn't cry from his defeat in the Rumble. Instead, he blew everyone off and got out of here.

Meanwhile, both Heath and Abbey were busy trying to double suplex Geoff after roughing the party boy up a bit. They were busy trying their hardest to pick him up, but the support of the fans and Geoff's incredible heart forced them to fail.

"Heath and Abbey are trying to pick up Geoff, but so far, no luck!" J.R. replied.

"I think Geoff's hiding some sort of anchor in his pants," Jonesy guessed out a bit. "That must mean they're not doing it right."

After taking a bit of a deep breath, Geoff suddenly managed to counter the move by driving both Heath and Abbey's heads to the mat via double DDT!

"Incredible counter, there!" the Oklahoman shouted.

"Geoff drove their heads to the mat, just like digging their own graves!" Jonesy exclaimed. "I love it!"

"I'm certain you'd do..." J.R. muttered behind Jonesy's back.

As soon as Geoff got them unconscious, Flash Sentry had another plan up his sleeve.

So he leaped up the top rope, hoping to pull off some aerial offense on Heath Burns, or as Jonesy likes to call him, 'Flash's brother'.

"I think Flash is looking ready to fly here, J.R.!" Jonesy said in excitement.

"Yeah, and he might be looking to strike down Heath here!" J.R. nodded again.

Unfortunately, while Flash was looking to leap...

...Spectra came out of nowhere and dropkicked the ropes, sending Flash Sentry groin-first on the turnbuckle!

"Dear gawd, that hurts!" J.R. cringed.

"That ghost freak came out of nowhere and brought Flash down by his balls!" Jonesy cringed as well. "Looks like Heath's brother won't have kids as well!"

"For the second time, Flash Sentry is not Heath Burns's brother!" J.R. scowled at Jonesy.

"Sorry, I keep thinking that it is..." Jonesy muttered under his breath.

While Jonesy and J.R. kept arguing to each other about the whole 'Heath's brother' thing, the countdown to the next entrant began again.

"While me and the fat cowboy sitting beside me argue, let's see who number 32 is!" Jonesy exclaimed.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #32: Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb)  
**

With the horn sounding for the 32nd time, a teenager with brown hair, a brown uni-brow, and gray hoodie sprinted to the ring. He happened to be the son of Major Monogram, the leader of the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym). With his brute force mixed with acrobatics, he was about to take things to the limit.

"Okay, I'm not very familiar with this character..." Jonesy muttered.

"That's because it's Monty Monogram, the son of Major Francis Monogram!" J.R. corrected him.

"Really? I thought he looked like some college dude I didn't even know..." Jonesy said, scratching his head.

"I'd figured you say that..." J.R. muttered again.

Monty managed to come up the apron, staring at Geoff with such silent intensity.

As the party boy turned to him, Monty leaped up from the turnbuckle and hit him with a Springboard Flying Forearm!

"Excellent move by Monty!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll admit it. That's pretty impressive..." Jonesy said, muttering once more.

Next up was Brock Samson.

As soon as Brock tried to surprise Monty with a clothesline, Monty ducked down and leaped up in the air, hitting Samson with a Pele kick!

"Ouch! There goes the neighborhood!" Jonesy chuckled.

"That kick's gonna ring in Brock Samson's head for a long time!" J.R. cringed.

Meanwhile, as Monty was looking for another contestant to teach a lesson, Frankie and Spectra decided to team up against Twilight by going for a double suplex.

They did managed to get her over, but in a shocking turn of events, Sunset Shimmer came down and saved Twilight Sparkle! From there, Twilight and Shimmer responded back, double superkicking Frankie and Spectra right in the kisser!

"Whoa! What a save!" Jonesy replied, feeling a bit impressed.

"Who would have known that Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer would team up in a Rumble quite like this?" J.R. shrugged his shoulders.

"I sure as hell didn't know," Jonesy answered back. "But you know what they say in the WWE, 'Anything can happen'!"

While the two monster girls were busy recovering, Heath Burns felt groggy over at the turnbuckle as Flash Sentry began to lift him up.

"Oh man, I think they're going to the top floor with this one!" Jonesy replied.

"Believe me, nothing good is gonna come to this!" J.R. nodded in unison.

From there, Flash was trying to lift up Heath for a super back suplex, but the flame-bringer managed to hang on to the ropes. Yet not for long, Flash managed to slap his hand away. He started to lift him up again...

...only for Monty to grab Flash's legs by his shoulders. With the people in awe, Monty managed to powerbomb Flash to the mat, while Heath Burns got the worst of it in a huge back superplex! Suddenly, the crowd erupted in a huge pop!

"OH MY FRICKIN' GOD!" Jonesy shouted in horror.

"What a demolition derby that was!" J.R. said in awe.

"Monty just powerbombed Flash, who ended up suplexing Heath from the back! That definitely made my day!" Jonesy chuckled.

As everyone chanted Monty's name, deeming him the new Rumble favorite, Sunset Shimmer grabbed a garbage lid from the trash bin laying somewhere in the ring, and went up top.

Suddenly, Abbey managed to turn around and see Sunset leaping from the turnbuckle. In a desperate moment, Abbey swung her foot, knocking out Sunset Shimmer on the way down.

"HOLY FU-" Jonesy said, having his breath taken away from him. "Did you see that, J.R?!"

"I definitely did, Jonesy," J.R. nodded yet again. "Abbey cracked Sunset Shimmer's teeth like a coconut! That is just plain nasty to watch!"

As the kick forced Sunset Shimmer to hold her lips in pain, the Rumble clock was displayed on the titantron, moments away from introducing a new entrant.

"Anyway, we're about to have our 33rd entrant enter," Jonesy replied. "Who's it gonna be?"

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #33: Butt-Head (Beavis and ButtHead)**

As the horn sounded, out came another contestants. From the look of those famous braces, huge brown hair, and decked out in a black AC/DC shirt, he was greeted by thousands of fans in the Staples Center.

"Well well well, at least I'm familiar with this guy!" Jonesy chuckled.

"From the MTV landmark series, 'Beavis and ButtHead'," J.R. said, introducing the next entrant. "Here comes Butt-Head! Business has just picked up!"

As the desperate-to-score teenager got inside the ring, he was somehow greeted by Twilight Sparkle, who wasn't impressed by the braces-wearing metalhead.

"And look who Butt-Head's facing off against!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"I hate to see what's gonna happen from here..." J.R. muttered, fearing for the worst.

With an irritating laugh, Butt-Head spoke to Twilight.

"Huhuhuhuhuh... uh, hey baby," said Butt-Head, "You look hot. Huhuhuhuhuhuh, uhhhh... wanna go under the ring and do it? Huhuhuhuhuhuh..."

Twilight was creeped out by Butt-Head's comments.

For that, Twilight lent out her foot, and kicked ButtHead square in his balls!

"Dear lord!" J.R. cried out, cringing from his guts.

"I guess you can count him off the 'Kids I'll Be Having In The Future' list for that!" Jonesy chuckled.

"You said it!" J.R. nodded.

As Butt-Head was trying to recover the best that he can, Twilight grabbed him by the back of his hair and immediately launched him out of the ring and onto the floor instantly.

"Looks like Butt-Head isn't gonna score anytime soon," Jonesy shook his head no. "Butt-Head's gone!"

"That's a total shame." said J.R.

**23rd Eliminated: Butt-Head; Eliminated by: Twilight Sparkle; Duration: 0:19**

Butt-Head's elimination suddenly got a mixed reaction. They didn't expect Butt-Head to be thrown out of the match early.

After his departure, Brock Samson suddenly grabbed Monty Monogram by the neck. And then in a breathless display of strength, he threw Monty in the air, only catching him by his shoulders.

"Holy crap, J.R! Did you see that?" Jonesy spoke with a gasp.

"I definitely did!" J.R. nodded again.** (Man, we got a lot of nodding, don't we?)**

Using his strength, Brock slammed Monty down with the Powerbomb, but he was still attached to his legs.

Using his strength yet again, Brock managed to muscle him up for yet another powerbomb! The crowd was on their feet for this awesome display of power!

"Monty's in a world of hurt here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"He might need some help here, basically his girlfriend Vanessa Doofenshmirtz," Jonesy guessed just for fun. "If only she's the next entrant to get in!"

But before Brock could muscle Monty up for a third powerbomb, Frankie Stein came up and whacked Brock Samson with the chair! For extra addition, Monty finally managed to get out of that move with a hurricanrana!

"Looks like Frankie would just have to do for now!" J.R. blared out.

"Monty's in pain, but at least he should be lucky that a freak like Frankie would save him!" Jonesy replied.

Meanwhile, Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle and Geoff were busy triple teaming the hell out of Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns.

Flash and Twilight managed to lift both Heath and Abbey by their shoulders, the same time Geoff was ascending over the top rope.

"No way in heck is Geoff doing this..." Jonesy muttered.

"Like it or not, I think that's what's gonna happen!" J.R. nodded, feeling the intense pressure from this move.

With Heath and Abbey trying to break free from Flash and Twilight's grasp, Geoff leaped off the turnbuckle...

...

...

...

...and hit the Monster High couple with a double Doomsday Device, that brought the fans up on their feet!

"Double Doomsday Device! Geoff nails it!" J.R. exclaimed.

"The freaks are moments away from getting eliminated! I love it!" Jonesy smirked, rubbing his hands in a greedy way.

The ring was looking more like a broken down demolition derby with all of the contestants lying down in a heap. As Spectra took her time resting in the lower ropes, she looked at the Rumble clock with ease, leading its way to the next entrant in the Rumble.

"We got number 34 waiting in the wings, J.R!" Jonesy shouted.

"Who's up next in the quickest Royal Rumble ever?" J.R. raised an eyebrow.

Whoever was next, they better be prepared of what's coming to them.

* * *

**Now that we've got another chapter down in the books, let's see what we now have...  
**

**Entrants still in the ring: Abbey Bominable, Brock Samson, Flash Sentry, ****Frankie Stein,**** Geoff, Heath Burns, Monty Monogram, Spectra Vondergeist, Sunset Shimmer, ****Twilight Sparkle  
**

**Eliminated so far: Buford Van Stomm, Beavis, Plucky Duck, Jonesy Garcia, Peter Griffin, Muscle Man, SpongeBob SquarePants, **  
**Bubbles, Lightning, Timmy's Dad, Timmy Turner, George Liquor American, ****Homer Simpson, Edd, Chris, Sam, Dan, ****Spike, ****The Great And Powerful Trixie, Phineas Flynn, Uncle Ruckus, ****Stewie Griffin and ****Butt-Head  
**

**Who will number 34 be in this wildest, quickest, yet cartoon-ish Royal Rumble there is to date. Stay tuned next chapter and don't forget to leave a comment this time! I would appreciate it if you do! ^_^  
**


	10. Ch 10: Icy Rage

**"Cartoon Royal Rumble"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at $1,000,000! It's all out mayhem and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I especially do not own anything associated with Cartoon Network, Disney, Fox's Animation Domination, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Hub Network or anything animated whatsoever. Or not to mention the fact that I don't own WWE or TNA.  
**

**P.S.: The list of characters I have will be random, so you won't know who'll show up in this match. Once again, I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Icy Rage  
**

* * *

With the patience growing restless from the fans, number 34 was now making his way in about...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #34: Randy Marsh (South Park)  
**

As the horn sounded for the 34th time, a middle aged man with black hair, a corny mustache and teal work-shirt bolted through the curtain. Jonesy then took the time to make fun of this next entrant's running style.

"Wha-what is this?" Jonesy chuckled. "This guy runs like a weeble-wobble!"

"Maybe, but Randy Marsh is determined to go all the way in the Rumble!" J.R. exclaimed. "Can he go all the way?"

As soon as Randy got in the ring, the father of Stan Marsh looked inside the garbage can to find another Singapore Cane.

He pulled it out and started whacking whatever got in his way, starting with Heath, Flash, Monty, and Geoff!

"Whoa! Randy Marsh putting on a serious clinic here!" J.R. exclaimed.

"This old dude's is out of his mind!" Jonesy cried out.

He was out of his mind.

He still kept on whacking that Singapore Cane wherever he went. When Abbey tried to get her hands on Randy, the middle-aged man responded by whacking her in the hoo-hah, and following it with a White Russian Leg Sweep!

"Oh good god almighty!" J.R. cringed heavily.

"Abbey just received the worst end of that cane!" Jonesy cringed as well.

"Followed by a White Russian Leg Sweep," J.R. nodded. "That might have lessened Abbey's chances of winning this event!"

After Randy was finished with Abbey, he looked right over his shoulder and saw Sunset Shimmer giving Twilight Sparkle a 10-punch salute over the turnbuckle. Clutching that cane of his, Randy got himself an idea.

So he approached the twosome and caned Sunset Shimmer in the back!

"Oh, geez! That stings!" Jonesy chuckled out of surprise.

"That's almost like getting whipped!" J.R. nodded in agreement.

While Sunset Shimmer held her back painfully, Twilight managed to capitalize by pushing Sunset over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her!

"Well, there goes Sunset!" Jonesy said, waving goodbye to Sunset.

"The sun has set on Sunset, because she's out of here for good!" J.R. replied.

**24th Eliminated: Sunset Shimmer; Eliminated by: Twilight Sparkle; Duration: 7:28**

Angrily, Sunset tried her best to get back in the ring, but unfortunately, she had no choice but to go back due to the officials.

After Sunset's departure, Flash Sentry and Heath Burns were busy trying to eliminate Brock Samson from this rumble. Unlucky for them, Brock Samson had strong upper arms, which forced him to keep his balance perfectly on the middle and lower ropes.

"Uh-oh, Brock Samson could be eliminated here!" J.R. cried out.

"I guarantee Heath and his brother are gonna need a lot more help than that." Jonesy nodded.

"For the last time... FLASH SENTRY IS NOT HEATH BURNS'S BROTHER!" J.R. screamed at Jonesy.

"Well, excuuuuuuuse meeeeeee!" Jonesy shot back annoyingly.

But before they could get the job done, Geoff suddenly grabbed Heath by his legs and lifted them up...

...

...

...only to kick Heath right in the fruit basket!

"Oh, man! That ain't good!" Jonesy cringed a bit.

"Geoff borrowing a page from former WWE Hardcore Champion Hardcore Holly!" J.R. pointed out.

"Why is everyone getting kicked in the balls?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow. "I don't fricking get it!"

While Heath clutched into his groin, Spectra Vondergeist and Monty Monogram were at the turnbuckle, brawling it out.

But it wasn't until Spectra began to wrangle Monty's arm. She grabbed it and started to ascend to the top rope. Still holding on Monty's arm, Spectra began walking around the ropes like a tight-rope, hoping not to fall on the outside floor. That brought lots of 'Ooh's' and 'Ahh's' from the crowd.

"Spectra's looking to go Old School here!" J.R. chuckled.

"You think that freak is Undertaker's daughter?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know to be exact..." J.R. muttered.

After her little walk on the ropes, Spectra leaped up...

...

...

...and hit Monty Monogram with a sick tornado DDT!

"Good god," Jonesy shouted in panic. "How in the holy hell did Spectra pull that off?"

"That move almost came close to breaking Monty's neck," J.R. cringed again. "Maybe his career!"

While Monty was laid out unconscious, the Rumble clock appeared on the titantron, which forced the entire LA crowd to anticipate number 35's entrance.

"Who's the next entrant in the Cartoon Royal Rumble?" J.R. replied.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #35: Duncan (Total Drama) **

With the horn going off, a green-haired punk with multiple piercings and a skull emblazoned on his shirt, made his way to the ring with a standing ovation from the crowd.

"You know what they say, J.R.," Jonesy paused for a bit. "Business has just picked up!"

"I definitely agree! It's Duncan from the 'Total Drama' series!" J.R. exclaimed.

"I hope he eliminates one of the freaks from Monster High," Jonesy chuckled. "They totally deserve it!"

As Duncan got inside the ring, Randy tried to strike him down with the Singapore Cane, but Duncan managed to grab it. From there, the punk and the middle aged man began to have a little tug-of-war over it.

"Well, look at this face-off!" J.R. replied.

"It's almost like two dogs fighting and chewing each other like a piece of meat!" Jonesy exclaimed, feeling the suspense of this encounter.

After 10 seconds of fighting over the cane, Duncan kicked Randy in the ribs, which forced Randy to lose the cane.

In response, Duncan catched the cane, and whacked Randy over in the head!

"It seems Duncan won that battle!" J.R. clearly pointed out.

"But will he go a long way of winning the war?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow suspensefully.

Meanwhile, Duncan put down the singapore cane and catched his eye at Heath Burns.

Like an olympic sprinter, Duncan ran over to the flame-bringer's face with his knee via Shining Wizard! And after that, Duncan followed it up with a running bulldog!

"That firey freak got a taste of the mat!" Jonesy chuckled.

"Duncan is so far tearing it up in the Rumble!" J.R. nodded out. "Who's gonna be next for him?"

Before Duncan could catch his breath, he turned around...

...only to eat a double superkick from Frankie and Abbey!

"Maybe a dentist, because he got his teeth knocked out!" Jonesy chuckled again.

"Incredible maneuver from Frankie and Abbey!" J.R. said, being so impressed.

Frankie and Abbey then replied with a high-five and raising their arms to the crowd in victory.

But suddenly...

...

...

...Frankie grabbed Abbey by her dress and tossed her over the top rope and onto the floor! Somehow, the fans and commentators were in shock!

"WHA! MY GAWD! FRANKIE JUST ELIMINATED ABBEY!" J.R. shouted.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jonesy replied breathlessly.

"Believe it! Abbey's been eliminated by her best friend!" J.R. nodded.

**25th Eliminated: Abbey Bominable; Eliminated by: Frankie Stein; Duration: 19:32  
**

Abbey was in complete shock of her elimination. She felt like her heart was stabbed by a good friend.

Frustrated, she walked up the aisle. But before she could walk backstage, she saw J.R. and Jonesy sitting at the announce table.

"That freak must be frustrated," Jonesy chuckled. "She could go back to her igloo where she belongs with the other freaks."

Hearing Jonesy call her a freak, Abbey approached Jonesy at the announce table...

...

...

...where she totally shoved him out of his chair!

"ACK!" Jonesy yelped. "What the hell's your problem, you freak?"

"You call me freak one time," Abbey said, shouting at Jonesy. "And I freeze balls off!"

After that little warning, Abbey finally went away, much to Jonesy's relief.

"What's the matter with her?" Jonesy replied.

"Well, this wouldn't happen to you if you didn't keep calling every Monster High character 'freaks'!" J.R. spoke sternly.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing that any longer!" Jonesy shot back sarcastically.

While Jonesy dusted himself off, Twilight Sparkle and Spectra Vondergeist were busy double teaming Geoff. After surrounding him in the ropes with forearm shots, the two girls whipped him rope to rope.

As soon as they were about to give Geoff a double clothesline, the party boy ducked down and ran back...

...

...

...only to blast Twilight and Spectra with a single dropkick!

"Down goes the princess and gossip columnist!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Jonesy acted confused. "That ghost freak is actually a gossip columnist?!"

"It's true," J.R. nodded. "Spectra is actually the Ghostly Gossip columnist at Monster High, where she tries to get a private look at the students of Monster High themselves."

"I have a life too," Jonesy complained. "Why doesn't that ghost freak come to my house, and talk about my life? It's more entertaining than having her talking to her freaky friends!"

While Twilight and Spectra were busy recovering from that dropkick, the Rumble clock showed, indicating another entrant was about to make his/her way.

J.R. exclaimed out loud, "Here comes number 36 making his way right now!"

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #36: Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) **

As the horn sounded, a miniature version of Bugs Bunny blasted through the curtain. He was like Bugs, except he was blue and wore a red shirt. This entrant instantly got a huge pop for his appearance.

"Whoa, did Bugs Bunny shrink?" Jonesy raised his eyebrow. "He looked much taller than person!"

"Um, actually... that's Buster Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures." J.R. corrected him.

"What?" Jonesy's eyes popped out. "I'm not familiar with him at all!"

"Seriously," J.R. replied. "You really need to watch Tiny Toon Adventures more often..."

As Buster got inside the ring, he immediately went to work. Starting off with Monty Monogram, Buster hopped on Monty's back, flipped him over, and gave him a sunset flip powerbomb for good measure!

"Whoa! That rabbit flipped him over!" Jonesy said, feeling impressed by Buster.

"Hard to believe it was from someone named Monty!" J.R. nodded. "Reminds me of another 'Monty' we already know!" **[1]**

"Yeah, too bad I don't keep up with Tiny Toons to find out!" Jonesy exclaimed.

After that, Duncan and Heath Burns were busy tying-up with one another.

Buster suddenly ran up to them and as soon as Heath catapulted Buster to the air, the blue rabbit landed on Duncan's shoulders, performing an insane hurricanrana!

"Wow! A sick hurricanrana!" Jonesy cried out. "You don't see X-Division stars from TNA pull off something like this!"

"And Buster's doing it with the greatest of ease, it seems!" J.R. nodded.

While Buster was busy pumping the crowd up, Randy Marsh had Brock Samson tied up on the ropes. Brock tried to get out, but the leverage of the ropes was too strong enough for him to escape.

"Brock's trapped like a pet rat in a cage!" J.R. pointed out.

"This ain't gonna look good for Brock Samson!" Jonesy exclaimed.

While Brock was trying to get out, Randy Marsh fired away with punches to Brock's face. He gave him the ol' 10-punch salute. The fans counted along with each punch.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!

After that was finished, Randy backed away from him, hoping to get the final blow!

"Uh-oh, it could be 'So long, Brock'!" Jonesy said with anticipation.

"Randy's winding up that arm!" J.R. nodded.

But before Randy could strike, Duncan dropkicked Randy straight into Brock, who lifted the middle aged man over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating to a deafening applause.

"There goes Randy Marsh!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"One dropkick from Duncan ends Randy's chances at victory!" J.R. replied.

**26th Eliminated: Randy Marsh; Eliminated by: Brock Samson; Duration: 2:38  
**

After Randy blew everyone off and went back up the aisle, Brock Samson took another deep breath.

Meanwhile, as Frankie Stein and Spectra were busy trying to eliminate Buster Bunny from the turnbuckle, Monty Monogram, Flash Sentry, Heath Burns and Geoff all charged after a tired Brock Samson, in which they threw him over the top rope and onto the floor.

Brock's shocking elimination all brought out a mixed bag of cheers and boos.

"Wow, what a smart move!" Jonesy clapped in applause. "Brock Samson has been eliminated!"

"I can't believe it myself!" J.R. nodded. "And all it took was 4 guys to get the job done!"

"See ya later, Samson!" Jonesy waved goodbye at him.

**27th Eliminated: Brock Samson; Eliminated by: Monty Monogram, Flash Sentry, Heath Burns & Geoff; Duration: 16:46  
**

Despite him suddenly being eliminated, Brock Samson walked up the aisle to a standing ovation from the crowd, all because of his efforts.

After Samson's departure, the Rumble clock was displayed on the titantron, revealing the next entrant.

"Who's got number 37?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow. "This is gonna be awesome!"

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #37: Carl Brutananadilewski (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) **

As the horn went off again, a fat overweight man with a gold necklace, a white wifebeater and a face that resembles much like Dennis Franz from "NYPD Blue", he ran through the aisle, ignoring the high-fives from fans.

"All right, Dennis Franz from NYPD Blue is in!" Jonesy celebrated.

"Um, Jonesy," J.R. muttered. "That's not Dennis Franz from NYPD Blue, that's Carl from Aqua Teen Hunger Force."

"Geez, I thought it looked so much like him..." Jonesy muttered.

As soon as Carl got inside the ring, he was greeted by a dropkick from Buster Bunny! The impact sent Carl over the top rope, but luckily, his feet remained on the apron.

"Oh man! Carl almost went out as soon as he got in!" Jonesy sighed in relief.

"That was almost suicide for Carl!" J.R. exclaimed.

While Carl finally managed to roll inside the ring, Frankie had Monty Monogram on the turnbuckle.

Knowing that Monty was groggy, Frankie decided to leap on his shoulders and turn him over for a hurricanrana...

...

...

...but Monty managed to lift her back with tremendous strength. Now holding Frankie on his shoulders, Monty had a stellar plan.

"Oh no, please tell me Monty's not gonna do this!" J.R. said, fearing for the worst.

"I'm afraid that's what on his mind, J.R...!" Jonesy said suspensefully.

With Frankie on his shoulders, Monty leaped from the second rope...

...

...

...and blasted a super powerbomb, slamming Frankie to the mat hard!

"Dear gawd, what an impact!" J.R. shrieked.

"Monty may have crushed that freak into a million pieces!" Jonesy shrieked, but out of happiness. "I love it! Everyone will stop at anything to win this Rumble!"

While Frankie was laid out unconscious, Carl tried his best to get his hand on somebody, namely Heath Burns.

As Carl laid a hand on the flame-bringer, Heath suddenly turned around...

...

...

...and blasted a fireball right on Carl's face, blinding him entirely!

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, CARL'S FACE HAS BEEN BLINDED BY FIRE!" J.R. shrieked.

"That's a mighty good way to piss someone off, huh Carl?" Jonesy said, shouting at Carl from the announcer's table.

"I don't know how Carl can even continue like this!" J.R. cried out.

While Carl was screaming from the fire in his eyes, Duncan managed to body slam Monty Monogram on the mat. From there, he and Buster Bunny decided to team up.

"Looks like we've got something planned here!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"What on earth could Duncan and Buster be doing with Monty here?" J.R. raised an eyebrow.

As Monty was laid on the mat (no pun intended), the blue rabbit and the delienquent went to separate turnbuckles. Suddenly, the crowd stood up on their feet to see this high-risk, high-flying double team take place.

"This ain't gonna be good for Monty, I can tell!" J.R. exclaimed, cringing from the inside.

"That dude's gonna get steamrolled!" Jonesy chuckled.

But before Duncan and Buster could even fly in the air...

...

...

...Flash Sentry kicked Buster right in the head and Spectra pushed Duncan straight to the ropes, forcing his nuts to collide with the ropes!

"Oh gawd, Duncan wrecked himself on the ropes!" J.R. cringed. And so did the fans.

"I think Duncan may need to re-stitch his balls because of that!" Jonesy chuckled.

While Duncan was forced to rehabilitate himself on the mat, Twilight Sparkle managed to hop on Frankie Stein's back on the turnbuckle. Like a spider, Twilight Sparkle managed to bend her body a bit and trap Frankie in a Rope Stretch Chicken Wing!

"Incredible move by Twilight Sparkle," J.R. replied. "Channeling a little bit of CM Punk here!"

"Imagine being in that freak's shoes right now," Jonesy pointed out. "A hold like that can lose a shoulder, hell perhaps your entire neck!"

"I hear ya on that!" J.R. nodded.

As Frankie was trying to break free from Twilight's grasp, and Carl struggling to see because of the fire in his eyes, the Rumble clock appeared. Suddenly an indication of the next entrant waiting to appear.

"Okay, we've got number 38th on the way!" Jonesy exclaimed. "I'm so excited I can burst."

The crowd patiently awaited number 38th's entrance. Whoever it was, he/she was gonna have her hands full.

* * *

**Okay, now that we have another chapter out of the way, let's take a look at some stats, shall we?  
**

**Entrants still in the ring: Buster Bunny, Carl Brutananadilewski, Duncan, Flash Sentry, ****Frankie Stein,**** Geoff, Heath Burns, Monty Monogram, Spectra Vondergeist and ****Twilight Sparkle  
**

**Eliminated so far: Buford Van Stomm, Beavis, Plucky Duck, Jonesy Garcia, Peter Griffin, Muscle Man, SpongeBob SquarePants, **  
**Bubbles, Lightning, Timmy's Dad, Timmy Turner, George Liquor American, ****Homer Simpson, Edd, Chris, Sam, Dan, ****Spike, ****The Great And Powerful Trixie, Phineas Flynn, Uncle Ruckus, ****Stewie Griffin, ****Butt-Head, Sunset Shimmer**, **Abbey Bominable, ****Randy Marsh and Brock Samson  
**

**[1] - The reference J.R. made was a reference to Tiny Toon Adventures bad guy Montana Max, better known as "Monty" for short.**

**Who will number 38 be? And how long has Geoff lasted so far? Will the party boy able to pull off a Ric Flair-like performance? Find out next chapter! Until then, keep on rockin'!  
**


	11. Ch 11: Bored To Dan

**"Cartoon Royal Rumble"  
**

**Rated T  
**

**Summary: 80 men/women from your favorite cartoons will battle it out in a battle royal for a chance at $1,000,000! It's all out mayhem and anarchy in the first ever Cartoon Royal Rumble!**

**Disclaimer: I especially do not own anything associated with Cartoon Network, Disney, Fox's Animation Domination, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Hub Network or anything animated whatsoever. Or not to mention the fact that I don't own WWE or TNA.  
**

**P.S.: The list of characters I have will be random, so you won't know who'll show up in this match. Once again, I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bored To Dan  
**

* * *

With the fans patiently waiting, the 37th entrant made her way in about 12... 11...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #38: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)  
**

For the 38th time tonight, the horn sounded, which brought in a female competitor. Considering by her beautiful brown hair and leather outfit (which was described as a vampire-pilgrim-scuba diver), she began running towards the ring in full speed.

"All right! Now that's a real hottie right there!" Jonesy chuckled.

"Here comes Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from 'Phineas and Ferb'," J.R. stated out. "And with Monty in the Rumble, who knows what kind of destruction these two's gonna make?"

When Vanessa got in the ring, she saw Carl trying to recover from the fireball attack made by Heath Burns.

As the Dennis Franz lookalike started getting up on his feet, Vanessa snuck behind him and lifted his legs, sending him over the top rope and onto the floor!

"Well, there goes Carl's chances of winning the Rumble," J.R. replied. "He's out!"

"It wasn't fair to have that Heath freak blow a fireball in his face!" Jonesy spat out.

"Regardless, an elimination is an elimination!" J.R. exclaimed.

**28th Eliminated: Carl Brutananadilewski; Eliminated by: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; Duration: 1:10**

As the rest of the EMTs began to check over Carl's burnt face, Vanessa saw Frankie Stein trying to attempt a DDT on Twilight Sparkle.

Trying to win the support from fans, Vanessa went under the ropes and got up on the apron, taking her focus on both Frankie and Twilight. With a deep breath, Vanessa leaped from the apron...

...

...

...and nailed Frankie with a springboard neckbreaker, at the same time that Twilight ended up getting DDT'd!

"Whoa, what a maneuver!" Jonesy exclaimed, almost being jumped out of his seat.

"That was too IMPACT-like!" J.R. nodded. "Let me tell ya, I'm impressed!"

While Frankie and Twilight took a bit of a dirt nap for the time being, Dan from 'Dan Vs.' suddenly bolted out of the curtain and made his way down the aisle. From there, Dan got in the ring, and started to beat down Buster Bunny.

"Hey, wait a minute," J.R. pointed out, "Dan's not supposed to be here in the Rumble! He got eliminated!"

"Apparently, he doesn't give a damn what you think!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"Someone get security out here now," J.R. shouted out. "Dan's wrecking the entire Rumble!"

Apparently, Heath Burns, Monty Monogram, and Flash Sentry saw this beatdown happen before their eyes.

In response, the three men all decided to gang up on Dan by drabbing the malcontent's black shirt. Dan was trying to break free, but it was to no use.

"Get off of me, you ruffians," Dan told all three men angrily. "I want to win this Rumble!"

But all three men, wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead, Heath, Monty and Flash picked Dan up in gorilla-press style, and launched him down to the floor.

"Well, there goes Dan once again!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Totally unfair for him, I assume!" Jonesy nodded.

After Dan started mumbling cusswords and heading backstage, Duncan and Geoff were busy trying to eliminate Spectra Vondergeist from the lower left turnbuckle. She was hanging on for dear life. Apparently, no one, including her friends from Monster High could help her at this moment.

"Uh-oh, we could say goodbye to the ghost freak, J.R.!" Jonesy chuckled while rubbing his hands.

"Spectra is in grave danger of getting eliminated!" J.R. cried out.

However, before Spectra could easily go over the top rope, Vanessa came out swinging with a chair, nailing both Duncan and Geoff in the backs. This left the columnist of the 'Ghostly Gossip to recover for a little while.

But Spectra wasn't looking to take a breather. She wanted to go high risk!

"What's Spectra up to?" J.R. raised an eyebrow.

"Is she gonna fly away from that turnbuckle?" Jonesy smirked. "After all, the Rumble's too much for her and backing away from this is a pretty solid choice!"

Spectra wasn't looking to fly away. While Geoff and Duncan was reeling from the chair shots...

...

...Spectra leaped up from the top rope and nailed both men with a moonsault!

"Asai moonsault by Spectra," J.R. replied. "And she's got the capacity crowd on their feet!"

"I think she could've flown away instead," Jonesy snarled. "After all, ghost freaks like her do that."

"I'm certain she isn't backing away from a golden opportunity quite like this!" J.R. obviously pointed out. "Anyway, we're about to see number 39 in this Rumble! Who's it gonna be?"

As Duncan and Geoff were laid motionless on the mat, the Rumble clock appeared on the titantron, revealing it's next entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #39: Jackson Jekyll (Monster High)**

As the horn sounded, a lanky nerd with a long-sleeved yellow shirt covered with a multi-colored vest dashed down the aisle. Apparently, he brought a boombox with him, just for various reasons.

"Okay, I'm not familiar with this guy at all," Jonesy muttered. "He looks like one of those nerds I could stuff inside a trash can!"

"Apparently, he's Jackson Jekyll from 'Monster High'." J.R. corrected him.

"You mean to tell me he's with the freaks?" Jonesy cried out with his eyes bulging. "Oh, this is gonna be sad, I can tell!"

As soon as Jackson put the boombox near the turnpost, he got in the ring.

But before he could make an impact, Buster Bunny came in and superkicked Jackson right in the kisser!

"Ooh!" J.R. cringed. "That was a rough start!"

"That nerd will be out in no time! All it takes is a few hits and it's done!" Jonesy chuckled.

Meanwhile, Geoff was busy getting double-teamed by both Frankie and Spectra in the upper right turnbuckle.

After roughing up the party boy with forearm shots to the face, Frankie went down on all fours. This forced Spectra to back away from Geoff a bit. Apparently, something was on Spectra's agenda.

"No way this is gonna happen..." Jonesy muttered.

"Like it or not, Spectra and Frankie are gonna channel their inner Hardy!" J.R. clearly stated out.

With the crowd being pumped up by Spectra, the 'Ghostly Gossip' columnist ran, hopped on Frankie's back and tried to nail Geoff...

...

...

...only for the party boy to catch her bridal style! Using his tremendous strength, Geoff launched Spectra over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her much to Jonesy's relief.

"Well, see ya Spectra!" Jonesy chuckled.

"Spectra Vondergeist has been eliminated from the Rumble!" J.R. cried out.

"Time to fly away now, freak!" Jonesy chuckled yet again.

**29th Eliminated: Spectra Vondergeist; Eliminated by: Geoff; Duration: 16:19  
**

While Spectra departed from ringside in defeat, Jackson Jekyll was trying to pick himself up from the attack made by Buster Bunny.

After shaking the nerves off of him a bit, Jackson saw Buster by the upper right turnbuckle, giving out a 10-punch salute to Flash Sentry. Seeing this opportunity as payback, Jackson pushed Buster Bunny over the top rope and plummeted to the floor, eliminating him to a standing ovation.

"Buster's out of the match! Jackson has eliminated Buster Bunny!" J.R. cried out.

"I can't believe a nerdy freak eliminated a fruity blue rabbit!" Jonesy whined.

**30th Eliminated: Buster Bunny; Eliminated by: Jackson Jekyll; Duration: 3:30**

While Buster sadly walked away from his elimination, Heath Burns rolled underneath the ring, just to take a little breather.

Suddenly, he saw Monty Monogram feeling groggy on the ropes. Being the sneaky ninja that he was, Heath surprised Monty from behind by wrapping his legs around Monty's left arm and his arms around the right arm. So far, Heath had Monty trapped like a fly in a spider's web!

"Well, this is an interesting move!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Can somebody tell this freak to please get off of Monty?" Jonesy complained again.

"Can't do it," J.R. shook his head no. "This is the Royal Rumble. You can't tell anyone to get off of who once you're in the ring!"

While Monty was trying to break free, Flash Sentry shot him a glare. He then stanced himself, stomping his foot as if he was tuning up the band. The crowd could feel every stomp like a Los Angeles earthquake tremor.

As soon as he was about to superkick Monty 's jaw off his hinges...

...

...

...Vanessa came in and cracked Flash in the face with a superkick of her own!

"My gawd! That was louder than a cannon going off!" J.R. cringed.

"You kidding?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow, "I think Vanessa just implanted a birthmark on Flash Sentry in the form of her foot!"

As soon as Heath tried to check on his partner, his face was suddenly run over by Twilight Sparkle's knee!

"Oh man, that freak got it in the kisser!" Jonesy laughed.

"That knee may be enough for Heath to chew his own teeth on that one!" J.R. nodded in unison.

While Vanessa and Monty both shared a brief kiss, they noticed the Rumble clock displaying over the titantron. Which meant another entrant was about to show up soon.

"Here comes number 40 making his way right now!" Jonesy exclaimed. He was feeling pumped who number 40 was gonna be.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #40: Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons)**

As the horn sounded for the 40th time, a short blue-haired kid with red glasses began running down to the ring. While he was running, his glasses slipped out of his face, which forced him to go back and pick them up.**  
**

"Hey, it's the tall geek from Digimon!" Jonesy pointed out. "Except he's much shorter."

"Um, that's actually Milhouse Van Houten from 'The Simpsons'." J.R. corrected him.

"Huh," Jonesy replied in confusion. "I'm certain he looked a little taller on TV..."

As Milhouse got inside the ring, he started going to work immediately. He started throwing dropkicks to Duncan and Frankie Stein, and even ducking a clothesline from Flash Sentry, which forced Milhouse to counter with a neckbreaker.

"Wow, that geek's going strong here!" Jonesy exclaimed, looking impressed by Milhouse!

"I know," J.R. nodded. "He's tearing up the ring so far."

But it wasn't for long. Dan from "Dan Vs." bolted from the curtain once again and ran for the ring. When he got inside, he ended up spearing Milhouse to the mat and started beating him down!

"Hey, what the hell!?" J.R. whined.

"Dan's not gonna take no for an answer here, J.R.!" Jonesy exclaimed. "He's gone competely nuts!"

"Can somebody please stop this?" J.R. cried out.

As soon as he noticed Jackson and Twilight going after him, Dan managed to slide outside the ring and run for his life. Strangely, Dan ended up getting a major ovation for that little beatdown he gave to Milhouse.

Milhouse would never recover from that impact. Instead, Duncan grabbed the fabric of his shirt and sent him catapulting over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Because of Dan, Milhouse has been eliminated!" J.R. whined again.

"He didn't even try to get out of the starting blocks as far as I'm concerned." Jonesy replied.

**31st Eliminated: Milhouse Van Houten; Eliminated by: Duncan; Duration: 0:21**

Milhouse kept on whining that he was thrown out early, but whining wasn't gonna bring him back to the ring. Because of this, he walked up the aisle in a huff.

After Milhouse's departure, Geoff was trapped in a cobra clutch by Flash Sentry, while Heath Burns had the party boy trapped in a Figure-4 Leglock! Having to be locked in a double submission move was painful, as if Geoff was somehow trapped in an iron maiden!

"What an impressive double team by Flash and Heath!" Jonesy said, clapping sarcastically. "Talk about brothers getting along, huh?"

"For the last time, Heath Burns and Flash Sentry are not brothers!" J.R. shot back at his partner.

"I keep thinking they are, dude!" Jonesy responded.

Geoff was trying to break free, but the pain was too intense and excruciating to break out of the hold.

But suddenly, Twilight Sparkle managed to go on the top rope. When she leaped, she crashlanded on Heath Burns with a Guillotine Leg Drop!

"And Twilight drops a leg from the top rope!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Geoff's legs are safe for another day," Jonesy nodded, "But I can't say the same for his neck!"

While Geoff was trying to break free from that Cobra Clutch, Jackson Jekyll had Monty Monogram grounded at the lower left turnbuckle.

From there, he trapped Monty in a tree of woe and ran to the other turnbuckle to examine his shot.

"He's got Monty trapped in the turnbuckle!" J.R. replied.

"What's he gonna do, go to the corner, roll up into a ball and suck his thumb?" Jonesy chuckled.

"I'm certain that's not on his mind!" J.R. shook his head no.

As Jackson Jekyll beat his chest three times while shouting out 'Mons-Ter-High" in ECW style, the nerd took off running...

...

...

...and nailed Monty with a huge dropkick to the jaw!

"Ouch! That was right in the teeth, J.R.!" Jonesy cringed a little.

"Too bad Monty didn't bring a mouthguard with him," J.R. said, cringing as well. "That was brutal!"

As Monty held on to his jaw in pain, the Rumble clock popped up on the titantron in anticipation of the next entrant.

"Another entrant's coming up, J.R." Jonesy smiled. "I can't wait to see who it is!"

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #41. Ice King (Adventure Time)**

With the horn sounding off once again, a Gandalf look-a-like with a blue dress, light blue skin and a long white beard sprinted to the ring, greeted by a bit of a mixed reaction.

"Well, coming off from 'Adventure Time'," J.R. said, introducing the next entrant. "Here comes the Ice King!"

"Regardless of what people in LA think about him," Jonesy clearly stated. "I think he's definitely gonna go all the way!"

As Ice King got inside the ring, he pushed Vanessa Doofenshmirtz to the turnbuckle and gave out open chops to her chest!

"D-d-d-" Jonesy stuttered a bit. "Did Ice King chop her in the breast?"

"Looked like it to me," J.R. nodded. "That must sting for Vanessa!"

Seeing his girlfriend get chopped in the chest, Monty tried to get his hands on the Ice King...

...but the old man turned around and started chopping Monty in the chest!

"The Ice King has gone chop-happy!" J.R. stated out.

"I hate to find out what those chops feel like," Jonesy replied. "It would slice as much as swiss army knife could!"**  
**

Meanwhile, while Ice King kept himself company with Monty and Vanessa, Flash and Twilight decided to double team Jackson Jekyll by attempting to nail a double suplex.

"Oh man, this ain't gonna be good for the nerdy freak!" Jonesy chuckled.

"Talk about a world of hurt he's gonna be in!" J.R. nodded.

As Flash tugged Jackson's pants slightly, he and Twilight lifted the nerd up...

...

...

...but Frankie managed to make the save by catching Jackson on the way down. When Flash and Twilight turned around, Frankie and Jackson greeted them with superkicks to the face!

"Whoa! What kicks to the face!" J.R. said, nearly leaping out of his seat.

"This sucks," Jonesy snarled. "I wanted to see the nerdy freak get flattened like a pancake!"

"With Frankie with him, that's not gonna happen!" J.R. stated out.

As Frankie and Jackson shared a brief kiss, an already-eliminated Dan burst out of the curtain again! And then when he got into the ring, he started beating down Flash Sentry with flurries of ground punches!

"Oh man, Dan's here again!" Jonesy exclaimed.

"He's already been eliminated," J.R. replied. "But somehow, he just doesn't wanna take 'no' for an answer!"

"Somebody oughta stick Dan in the mental hospital!" Jonesy clearly pointed out.

Apparently, Duncan was getting tired of Dan's run-ins.

In response, Duncan finally got Dan off of Flash Sentry with a wedgie. The feeling of Dan's buttcrack being wedged up by elastic was painful in the malcontent's mind!

"Augh, get off my underwear, rapscallion!" Dan shouted at Duncan.

Duncan did what Dan told him. Instead...

...the delinquent threw Dan over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Thank goodness Dan's out once again," Jonesy sighed in relief. "That dude's a total menace!"

"Hopefully, that's the last time Dan might appear!" J.R. nodded.

Suddenly, Dan had no choice but to give up for now and leave.

After Dan left for backstage (again), Ice King body slammed Geoff in the middle of the ring.

From there, he decided to go high-risk like any other high-flying competitor do by going to the top rope.

"Oh man, is the old guy really gonna fly?" Jonesy raised an eyebrow.

"He definitely is, like it or not!" J.R. nodded.

As he looked up to the sky with both fingers in air, Ice King leaped...

...

...extended his elbow...

...

...and nailed the party boy with a top-rope elbow drop! The crowd jumped to their feet and pulled off a "Randy Savage" chant, just for good measure!

"An elbow drop from the top rope," J.R. commented. "And Ice King nails it perfectly!"

"Ice King is really making a name for himself, I can tell you that!" Jonesy nodded.

Before Ice King could slowly eat the 'Randy Savage' chants up, he turned around...

...

...

...only to see Flash Sentry nail him with the Superman punch!

"Well, that came out of nowhere!" Jonesy replied with a chuckle.

"Flash leaped up and socked Ice King right in the face!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Talk about the force of a speeding truck crashing through your teeth!" The blue-haired commentator nodded out.

As the carnage continued, the Rumble clock appeared on the titantron once again. Seeing this, the people in the arena stood up and awaited the 42 entrant to this match.

"Here comes number 42 making his way," Jonesy clearly stated. "I can't wait for this one!"

"I could say the same thing," J.R. nodded. "Who's it gonna be?"

* * *

**Well, another day, another chapter! Let's find out what stats we have, shall we?  
**

**Entrants still in the ring: Duncan, Flash Sentry, ****Frankie Stein,**** Geoff, Heath Burns, Ice King, Jackson Jekyll, Monty Monogram, ****Twilight Sparkle and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz  
**

**Eliminated so far: Buford Van Stomm, Beavis, Plucky Duck, Jonesy Garcia, Peter Griffin, Muscle Man, SpongeBob SquarePants, **  
**Bubbles, Lightning, Timmy's Dad, Timmy Turner, George Liquor American, ****Homer Simpson, Edd, Chris, Sam, Dan, ****Spike, ****The Great And Powerful Trixie, Phineas Flynn, Uncle Ruckus, ****Stewie Griffin, ****Butt-Head, Sunset Shimmer**, **Abbey Bominable, ****Randy Marsh, Brock Samson,**  
**Carl Brutananadilewski, ****Spectra Vondergeist, ****Buster Bunny and Milhouse Van Houten  
**

**Who will number 42 be? Will Dan keep on trolling for the rest of the Rumble? And will there be extra brownies? I wish...  
**

**Anyway, next chapter will be coming soon, so be sharp!**


End file.
